One Hundred Lifetimes
by ideophobic
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots of varying ratings and lengths based off of prompts sent to me on tumblr. All Lokane.
1. Skinny Dipping

_**Prompt: **Lokane, skinny dipping :)_

"Get in, Jane."

"No."

"Jane."

"No, Loki."

Loki huffed out a frustrated breath and pushed away from the rocks he had been resting against, the lukewarm water rippling around him in the darkness like ink. Jane stood before him, clutching a dressing gown to her chest like she feared he would rip it from her tiny form by force, her back pressed against the cave wall beneath a lit torch.

"All Asgardians swim in the nude, Jane," he explained for what felt like the twentieth time. "Is your naked body truly so terrible to see that you fear even the fish may see it?" he goaded, hoping that would get her in the water.

Jane squawked angrily from her spot against the cave wall, and Loki did not have to look to know that she was blushing from chest to scalp. The woman who had come to Asgard to study the stars and be an ambassador for her world had the _oddest _sense of modesty, he had long ago decided. She would happily parade about in trousers as short as undergarments called _"shorts", _showing her comely, milky legs for all to see, and yet she could not bear to get into the water nude. She could wear her hair down and without ornament like a girl on the street, and yet she balked at the possibility of having her breasts seen. Honestly, Loki had yet to meet a woman more confusing and delightfully ridiculous than this Jane foster.

"My body is just fine, _thanks," _Jane retorted hotly, her hands moving from clutching at her dressing gown to perch on her round hips in what she probably thought was a powerful stance. "Women on _my _planet don't like being pulled from their beds at midnight, dragged through a tunnel, and then told to strip down and go for a dip!"

Loki grinned from over the inky water, the white of his teeth gleaming in the dim light. No one had spoken to him like that in a long time, and if it were anyone else, he probably would have had Jane flogged for being so disrespectful of a prince. But she was Jane - odd, sweet, clever, hot-tempered Jane, and he had already determined that he would not touch this fragile woman in anger.

"You are the one who mentioned missing your pools for swimming," he countered, stretching languidly in the water before laying back, allowing the water to hold him up. Jane made a gargled sound in the back of her throat, and Loki could barely hold in his laugh at the reason for it. _Mortals are so easily flustered by bodies, _he noted with no small amount of amusement. "I thought I would do you a kindness, Jane, and so I have. It is not _my _fault you won't get in."

He floated over to the edge once more and then leaned against the rocks, nearly biting his tongue in an attempt to hold back his laughs when he saw that she had turned away from him, as if to protect _his _modesty. How very… _charming. _

"Come now, Jane," he said, using his silkiest, most persuasive tone. "Dearest Jane. I promise to protect your honor at all costs. No one may see you, nor your nakedness, because, as you said, it is in the middle of the night. The fishermen don't venture near here until well into the morn." The prince cocked his head to one side as he watched Jane's back, noting the way the line of her shoulders had relaxed somewhat. She was cracking, so now all he had to do was drive the last nail in. _"Jane," _he sighed out, his voice saddened, "do you not trust me to keep your virtue intact?"

He was expecting her to rush to keep his feelings intact, like most ladies did when he pulled that line out, but what he got instead was a quite unladylike snort. _"Please," _she said, the force of her eye-rolling heard through her tone alone, "I trust you about as far as I can throw you… which means I don't trust you at all."

"I'm wounded, Jane!" he exclaimed, and if it weren't for his wide, pleased grin, it might have seemed genuine. "You don't trust me? I have been naught but a friend to you!"

Jane dared to send a withering look to him from over her shoulder, and at that Loki could no longer hold in his chuckles. "Ah, Jane," he breathed, almost dreamily, when his laughter died down a bit, "you continue to surprise and please me. But you would please me more if you would join me."

A long beat of silence followed, and Loki was moments away from just pulling her in with him, her protests be damned, when she finally muttered, "…Fine. Turn around."

A thrill ran through him, a satisfaction that always came with coaxing someone to do something they had been very much against, alongside that ever-present warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Jane and all that beautiful, milky skin. "Of course, my lady," he said, quick to oblige. The prince turned his back to her and waited, his breath held, as he finally heard the rustle of fabric hitting the ground.

He was no green boy with a crush. He knew what a woman looked like. He had touched women, tasted them, loved them, _fucked them raw, _and yet… and yet he still felt his mouth dry out when he heard her robe drop to the ground, and felt the stirrings of an erection when he thought of what she must look like standing there just behind him. Her dainty feet made soft noises in the black sand between the rocks, and each little sound made his heart beat a bit faster. When he felt the ripple of water against his body and heard the soft intake of breath that meant she had slipped into the pool, Loki had to suck in a deep breath to keep from whipping around to see her in all her nude glory.

"Okay," she finally announced, her voice a bit wary, "you can look now. I'm in."

He turned slowly, trying not to show just how eager he was to see her, and quickly ducked half of his face into the water to keep from truly embarrassing himself. With his mouth below the water, Loki watched Jane intensely, his eyes scanning her from the top of her head to what he could see of her skin. She was in the water up to her shoulders almost, but what she probably didn't realize was that he had much keener eyes than she did, and so the darkness and the water did not hide as much of her modesty as she would have liked.

He could see her creamy skin below the surface, indistinct as it was, and even make out the subtle color changes of her pert nipples, and… He looked away, heart pounding. He had always assumed she was attractive under her clothes, but now he knew exactly what he was missing, and he would have to do something about that.

"What would your people call this?" he asked out of the blue, startling Jane as she was drifting over to the other side of the pool. She watched him in the gloom, her posture beginning to relax more and more as he made no advances toward her. _So suspicious. _He doubted it was him specifically she was suspicious of, but rather all men, and he could respect that.

For now.

"We call it _skinny-dipping," _she replied, smiling slightly.

"An odd name," he told her, running a hand through his damp hair. "Have you ever done it before?"

Jane shrugged, turning slightly to inspect a rock that jutted from the wall. "No."

A Cheshire Cat grin stretched across Loki's face as he watched her, his form slowly but surely cutting through the water in her direction. "Ah, Jane," he purred, pleased, "I am so happy to be your first."


	2. Heat Wave

_**Prompt:** Lokane, heat wave_

_._

She must have been sticky.

Loki had seen Jane sweaty plenty of times since he had begun his extended stay with the woman, since New Mexico really wasn't the coolest of places on Midgard, and she had been truly glistening that one night when she had imbibed just a bit too much wine and they had ended up on the floor together.

But she had avoided him since then, and he had been planning on confronting her about it (honestly, did she really think he wouldn't notice how she scuttled away from him whenever propriety would allow?).

He was going to corner her and demand to know why she did not wish to speak of their night together, but when he opened the door to her lab, he found himself quite unable to do so.

Jane didn't like the heat; she had said so herself when she was cursing "this damn stupid heatwave". The only reason she really liked the desert was because of how clear the skies were, and although Loki was rather impervious to most temperatures, since his inner temperature was quite cool, he found that he agreed with her. They dealt with it differently, though. Loki liked to take cool showers a few times a day just to restore his equilibrium, and Jane liked to sleep.

He found her sleeping on the small couch in the corner of her lab, wearing only some cotton shorts and a white tank top, her body sprawled across the cushions in a way that made it clear she had been attempting to cool herself off. The air conditioning was on full blast, but it was old and did little to ease the oppressive heat in the lab. Loki pursed his lips as he watched her, noting the deep, even breaths she took. She was deeply asleep with her face turned away from him, and so his plan had to be postponed.

Still… there was no reason he had to leave.

Loki quietly closed the door and crept closer to her prone form, his steps silent against the linoleum. She was beautiful like that, sprawled on the couch, wearing next to nothing, her skin glistening with sweat in the light. She was no great Asgardian beauty, of course, but he would be lying if he said affection had not sweetened her looks to him.

Perching lightly on the edge of the couch, the prince slowly lifted his arm and traced the very tip of his finger over the curve of her cheek, feeling the stickiness of her sweat against his skin. It reminded him of when he had tasted that same sweet, clean sweat, and just the thought had him swallowing thickly, desire bubbling in his belly.

He pressed his palm to the back of her neck, just where her hair met her skin, and her reaction was immediate. The astrophysicist moaned in her sleep as if he had done something so much more than touch her neck, and Loki found himself breathing deeply to try and control that budding yearning he felt in the pit of his stomach at the sound. A sleeping maiden should not be awoken to such things without previous consent, he knew, and it wasn't likely she would even want to in this heat.

He could not give her the pleasure he wanted, but there was something else he could do.

Slowly, he pulled his hand away from her neck, and, ignoring the small sound of disappointment she made, began to peel off the layers of clothing he wore. The Midgardian shirt and slacks disappeared in moments, shortly followed by his shoes and socks, but he stopped at his undergarments. He didn't care (they had already slept together, anyway) but he rather thought she might not appreciate waking up to a naked man cuddled against her. So, he wouldn't be completely naked, but he _would _be touching her.

The prince gently and slowly adjusted her position on the small couch, making as much room for himself as he could, and then slid behind her, his arms wrapping around her and then slipping under her shirt. His legs slipped between hers, and her buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was significantly cooler than she was, and it made a difference. Immediately, she relaxed against him, a sigh of pleasure leaving her, and began to shift a bit, seeking more contact with him.

Pleased, he smiled into her neck, "Sleep now, sweet Jane," he purred, voice just above a breath, "I'll keep you cool for as long as you like."


	3. Skinny Dipping II

_**Prompt:** __Lokane, hedge maze_

_._

Her dreams were always the same.

The sunlight around her was the golden hue of her memories of childhood, the warmth kissing the crown of her head, settling in her bones, and filling her with such serenity that Jane knew this place was heaven. Soft grass tickled under her bare feet, lacking all the prickly itchiness that came with reality, and a sweet-scented breeze ruffled her hair. Birds sang an unfamiliar tune somewhere nearby, and she could not help but turn her head to listen, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

She knew this place. Jane had been there many times since her dreams began, although she was certain she had never visited it in the waking (real) world. She had long ago memorized the scent of the breeze, the feeling of her foreign, silk dress, and the gentle, lilting voice of the one who called to her. This place was heaven, but even heaven had its frustrations.

Always, she heard him. Always, she searched for him in the maze of hedges and trees that made up this otherworldly garden. Always, he could never be found.

"_Jane," _she heard, just beneath the birdsong, his voice low and cloying. She tilted her head away from where the birds trilled, trying to hear him better, the sunlight washing her gold.

_"Jane," _he whispered again, so softly that it was as if he stood right beside her, whispering in her ear, his lips just brushing her cheek as he spoke. Jane gasped softly as if she felt his touch, her body nearly shivering with delight at even the phantom caress. _"Sweet Jane," _the voice continued, this time farther away, as if he had taken a step back from her, his disembodied form slowly inching away from her. She knew this part too.

"Tell me where you are," she pleaded, breathless, knowing he could hear her. He always did. Her eyes opened and scanned the garden around her, but all she saw was immensely tall hedges full of scented flowers and tiny, jewel-like insects that sang when she dared to touch them.

The voice made a soft _tsk _and seemed to retreat farther. _"No, no, my lovely, clever Jane," _he teased, "_you must find me. I'm waiting for you, Jane. Come find me." _His voice faded away, mingling with the breeze, and Jane stood there, a small frown on her lips. She had run after him so many times, had seen every inch of this beautiful, confusing maze, and yet she never caught him.

_Why should I look, when he deliberately hides himself from me? _she thought, sighing softly to herself.

Suddenly, his voice was near again, but no longer was it the softest of whispers. It was goading, it was forceful, it was might have even been annoyed. _"Come find me, you blasted woman," _he demanded, nearly bowling her over with surprise. He had never done _that _before. _"Lift up your skirts and _run _to me, Jane!" _

Heart pounding, Jane had little choice in the matter. This was her dream, but he was the center of it, and she _did _want to catch him. If he asked her to run, she would.

The woman hiked up her skirts in a tight fist, and for the first time since her dreams began, she _ran. _Her steps were muffled by the grass, and her chestnut hair streamed behind her like a shining standard, her legs leaping and bounding forward, towards the center of the maze. He was _there._ He had to be.

_"Come, Jane," _the voice goaded, nearly gleeful, as she ran full-force through the corridors of leaves and round sharp corners. _"Oh, but you do look so ravishing like this, chasing after me, seeking me. Run, little Jane!" _

In the dream, her legs did not ache, and so she sped up. He was waiting for her, and she _needed _to find him, to see him at last. Jane careened around a corner, eyes wild and dress askew, just as a pair of long, hard arms shot out from the hedge and caught her, using her own momentum to pull her into a small alcove in the hedges.

Jane gasped, heart in her throat. She had never seen another living soul in the maze, but all the same, she _knew _this was him.

With one hand buried in her thick hair and the other firmly holding the side of her neck, Loki stared down at her from his great height. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, and his eyes alight with a fire she had never seen before. He looked as though he had also been running, or as if he was a man on the brink of madness.

_"Jane," _he whispered, voice hoarse, "_finally." _

His lips were hot and and demanding on hers, as if he had yearned for this for so long that it physically pained him to have it at last. His long fingers tightened in her hair like a vice, and if it weren't a dream, Jane would have surely scolded him throughly for it. But as it was, she did not care. All she cared about was the way tasted like spices and cool water, and how he felt so solid against her as he pressed her back into a stone pillar, and then how his fingers felt as he hiked up her skirt, his palm running up her thigh and then over her hip. Wild with satisfaction, adrenalin, and the abandon that dreaming allowed, Jane encouraged him, her body leaning into his without restraint.

She gasped, her fingers tightening in his tunic as he pressed himself between her legs, and he took that moment to slide his lips down her jaw and to her neck. His other hand left her hair in favor of sliding down to her other thigh, and then she was suddenly off the ground, her weight held by his hands and the stone behind her.

"Loki," she breathed as he pushing the front of her bodice down, revealing all of her soft, delicate skin to his demanding mouth. One hand left her thigh and bunched her skirt up further, then slid hotly down her belly and between her legs, making her whimper and press her face against the curve of his jaw and ear. _"Loki!" _

"_My sweet Jane," _he breathed into the hollow of her neck, his long, dexterous fingers doing their clever work without pause as she clung to him. _"I'm going to have you now." _He lifted his dark head from her neck and looked straight into her eyes as he pulled his hand away, his expression nearly crazed with his desire. Those fingers expertly began to undo the tiny buttons of his leather trousers, and Jane found her toes curling with delight when the last one came undone. The woman lifted her chin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, eyes half-lidded as she waited for him.

"Loki," she whispered as she felt him _so, so _close to her. His eyes burned into her, feral and hot as the sun.

_"Jane," _he replied, voice as rough as gravel but nearly reverent in tone, just as he bucked his hips forward to-

She woke to the sound of birds singing on her balcony. Confused and dazed with sleep and unfulfilled lust, the astrophysicist blinked owlishly at the light that streamed through the windows of her chambers. At first her mind was a muddled mess, but as she truly awoke, the dream slammed her full force in the chest.

Mortified, the woman fairly leapt out of bed, her whole body flushed with both passion and embarrassment. A cursory mental check of her body told her all she needed to know - she had just had one of the best and most humiliating wet dreams of her life.

_Loki. _Her friend Loki, who was among the first to accept her in Asgard. Her most annoying nuisance, who constantly badgered her to stray from her research. Her guide through the strange and awesome realm he called home. She had had a wet dream about _him. _

Jane groaned and sank onto her mattress, her head in her hands.

How was she ever going to look at him in the face again? It had been a very long time since she had been with a man, and apparently her repressed hormones had focused on him, the one man who would never be interested in her _that way _in all of the universe. He was _way _above her pay-grade, as it were, and now she had to sit and have breakfast with him like she didn't just almost have sex with him in her own head.

"I need a boyfriend," she muttered into her palms, forlorn. "Or at least a good lay. Should have never gone skinny-dipping with him, too. Oh my god." And he would probably know the second she looked at him, the bastard. He always seemed to read her face like that.

There was only one way to solve this, then, she decided.

She would simply have to avoid Loki until she got over her sexual frustration - by which she meant finding someone willing to have a one night stand with her, just to get it out of her system.

That couldn't be too hard, right?


	4. Aether After

**_Prompt:_**_Is it too late to request a prompt? It's my headcanon that after Jane learns of the Aether (kind of), she seeks out Loki. With his magic and 'evil' nature, she figures if anyone has answers about what's happening to her it would be him. (Loki can be crazy if you want, but in my headcanon he's kind of nice to her - but you can write it however you want) Thanks if you fill it! :)))_

_._

Everything was supposed to be alright after Malekith was was killed. The Aether was extracted from her, and she was no worse for wear. The world was saved, at great cost, and all would be well.

Except it wasn't.

Thor was more damaged by the loss of both his brother and his mother than he let on, and their relationship quickly fell apart. She had tried her hardest to hold on, but somethings couldn't be mended, not completely, and the tiny fissures that had splintered into gaping holes that tore them apart. Thor went to fight with the Avengers, and Jane was left on her own.

She had always intended to tell him about her concerns, about the… side effects she experienced after the Aether left her, but she did not want to concern Thor, and soon enough she they were over, and the chance was gone. Sure, she could have still reached out to him - he had vowed to protect her and honor her at all costs, even after they broke up - but her pride would not allow it.

So, she suffered in silence.

The dreams, the odd bursts of energy, the _healing… _Jane kept it all to herself for as long as she could, less because she wished to be a martyr and more because she just didn't have anybody who could understand, let alone help her. No one knew what it was like to have the writhing, boiling energy of the Aether in their veins. No one could relate to watching their eyes turn black in the mirror some mornings. No one could understand her horror when she cut herself on a stray piece of metal and watched as her skin knit back together in a hazy red glow.

No one could understand, except for one person. And that person was dead.

Thor had long expounded on how Loki was the keenest scholar in Asgard, telling her stories of his great cleverness, and Jane knew for certain that he had had direct contact with the Tesseract. If anyone knew how to help her, it was him.

But he was dead.

Jane sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she slumped in her desk chair, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. She had hardly slept in a week and the strain was wearing on her. She hadn't eaten in days, too, and she found that she really didn't care. Her heart hurt, missing the man who could have brought at least some comfort to her, and her body _ached _as it always did since the Aether was taken from her.

She was getting desperate and she knew it.

"I need help," she whispered, hot tears burning behind her eyelids as she fought to stay awake in her chair. "I need help, and I don't have anyone to ask." She had never believed in gods, never put any stock in prayer (but the power of the placebo, of course, was fact), and she had never even been baptized as anything as a baby, but Thor had told her that sometimes the myriad of higher beings in the universe tuned their ears to prayers. Sometimes, if they were feeling merciful, one might even do something about it.

At the end of her rope, desperate, exhausted, and terribly alone, Jane prayed.

The words tumbled out like they had been waiting to be released for some time, and she was barely aware of what she was saying at all. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she began, voice hitching with tears, "ever since the- the Aether I haven't been _right. _I have visions, and sometimes things explode around me, and- and I can't sleep. I'm so _tired. _I feel like I might die, if it- if it weren't for the- th- the _healing."_ Her arms wound around middle, trying desperately to hold herself together.

"No one knows what it's like," she whispered, hoping desperately someone was listening. "I tried to explain, but no one understood. Thor was the only one- but he…"

Jane swallowed convulsively and fell silent, her eyes staring ahead of her at the dark windows sightlessly. What foolishness was she attempting? No one was listening to her, to such a pathetic little human huddled in a chair in the middle of nowhere.

Despair gripped her, and she might have sat there staring at the darkness outside for minutes or hours. It didn't matter to her. Exhaustion and stress had a funny way of warping time, but she couldn't sleep. Sleep meant nightmares, and she just… _couldn't _take anymore of those.

"Thor is a fool," the voice was low, rough, and _familiar, _but she couldn't even work up the energy for that. A dull, confused look flitted over her drawn features as she turned her head to see the intruder. Jane's lips parted in surprise as Loki's regal form loomed over her, only a few feet away from her.

"He is a cruel, terrible fool to leave you like this," he continued, face grim as he watched her. "He should have known better."

Jane blinked owlishly at him, a few thoughts running into each other sluggishly in her mind. Why was Loki in her house? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Was he there to hurt her?

No, probably not, she decided slowly as she watched his face. He looked… _peeved, _but not at her. And if she were in her right mind, she might have even noticed the pity in his eyes, thinly veiled as it was by his anger. "I didn't tell him," she finally replied, her voice soft as a breath.

"No, of course you didn't," he said, his look changing to something forbidding, "but he still should have known better." Loki stepped closer to her and she watched, numb, as he knelt down beside her chair, bringing them to eye-level with one another. "You, who have done so much good for him," he continued, staring intently into her eyes. "You do not deserve to suffer like this, Jane."

Her breath hitched and her lower lip trembled, and if she were rested and thinking clearly, she would have been running away from him by now. He was doing _something, _she knew, but it had been so long since someone had shown her this kind of pity, since even a hint of understanding lit someone's eyes, so she didn't bother wasting precious energy being suspicious.

Loki lifted his large, pale hand and gently pushed her hair back from her eyes, his thumb softly rubbing against the swell of her cheekbone. The touch was electric, his cool temperature searing her feverish skin, and Jane found herself leaning into it, a whimper leaving her throat.

"There, there, Jane," he whispered, slipping his arm underneath her knees. "I'm going to fix you, dearest Jane, have no fear." His other arm braced against her back, and with no effort at all he pulled her from her chair and cradled her against his chest. Jane clung weakly to his surcoat, her face pressed against his delightfully cool neck, and breathed a small sigh of relief. A small part of her told her that this was wrong, that she shouldn't trust him, but he was offering her escape, and that overruled everything else.

"I'm going to take you home, sweetling," he whispered, his voice as soft and gentle as as summer breeze. "No one may harm you there. You will be safe, and you will never see that brute again. I will make you whole again."

That didn't sound quite right to her. There was something wrong about the wording and it bothered her, but he smelled like pine and fresh rain, his voice was like the sweetest of lullabies, and he was promising her relief. Nothing else mattered besides that.

"Okay," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

A smile she couldn't see spread across Loki's handsome face, a smile of bone deep satisfaction and more than a hint of malice. _Finally. _


	5. Skinny Dipping III

_**Prompt: **Lokane, court_

_._

How. How was it possible he lost her?

She was just a mortal - a loud, naive, blundering mortal that couldn't walk quietly even if she tried. She shouldn't have been able to disappear like this, not when they had been spending most of their days together since she had arrived over a month before. He was the one that showed her around the palace, and he was the one that knew all of her favorite haunts, but somehow - somehow - she had disappeared.

He knew she was still in Asgard because he had spoken to Thor, who had sat with her at breakfast (which she had taken far earlier than normal for over a week now), and he was fairly certain he would have heard about it if she abandoned her assignment and went back to Midgard. But every time he thought he would find her, whether in the observatory or in the gardens, she was mysteriously absent.

It _grated _on him.

At first he assumed she was just busy doing some of her mortal rituals, or that she had perhaps decided to explore the city on her own. That did not bother him, so he had stayed back, expecting that she would seek him out as she always did within a day or so. And so he waited.

But she never came, and soon he realized that she had for some irksome reason changed her whole schedule, knocking it out of its previous alignment with his. It rubbed his nerves raw to have his routine disrupted like that (and she _had _become a part of his routine, an important part), and it quickly became apparent that it had nothing to do with anybody else but him. To his knowledge, he had done thing to warrant her avoidance, but females were a strange ilk, and he knew that it was entirely possible she had taken offense to something he did, and was punishing him for it.

He would not stand for such behavior.

Women had been angry at him before and he rarely lifted a finger to rectify the situation, but Jane wasn't just a woman. She was his friend, and he did not take losing his friends lightly, not when he had already decided to keep them.

He had already planned on seeking her out and pulling her out of whatever sulky pouting she was obviously taking part in, but when a court rumor reached his ears, it suddenly became all the more urgent. No, Jane was not part of the Aesir court, but they paid attention to her, and so he gave the rumor quite a bit of credence. Frey had been seen dining with the mortal, and that… that was not good. Not at all.

Moments after hearing this bit of news, Loki was striding down the halls of Asgard, clearly on a mission. He could not - _would not - _allow any relationship between Jane and Frey. Not on his watch. Frey already had more mistresses than he could count, he quite married, and if she wasn't careful, Jane would end up barefoot and pregnant like the rest of women. Just the thought made Loki gnash his teeth together in frustration.

He found her in a tiny alcove in the vast library of the palace, a pile of books taller than her on one of the desk she was huddled over and what looked like several battered notebooks stacked on the other side. She was completely buried in her work, unaware of the world around her, and that suited him just fine.

It was late and except for maybe one or two other souls, they were alone in the vast library. Perfect.

"Are you consorting with Frey?" Loki's voice, low as it was, seemed almost as loud as a thunderclap in the silence of the library, and if it wasn't for his deep irritation, he would have cracked a grin at the noise she made and just how high she jumped in her seat. The woman whirled around in her seat, her stricken expression settling into something almost like relief when she saw who it was who had snuck up on her.

"Oh, god, Loki, you scared the crap out of me," she said, laughing breathlessly as she swiped a lock of chestnut hair from her forehead. When he didn't respond, but rather continued to stare at her expectantly, Jane swallowed nervously and ducked her head under the pretense of getting her notes organized. "Um, what are you doing here, Loki? Aren't you usually in your lab at this time?"

"Are you avoiding me to spend time with _Frey?" _he demanded, ignoring her question entirely. Usually he was more subtle than this, but he had missed her, and the idea of Jane leaving him to spend time with _Frey, _of all Asgardians, made something in him snap. Jane opened her mouth to say something to him, her expression obviously surprised, but he did not give her time to respond. "Or is it because you have already tired of me? Hm, Jane?" Loki crowded her against her desk, brows pinched, jaw clenched, and nostrils flared as he sucked in deep breaths.

Jane stared at him for a long moment, gobsmacked. He could see the wheels in her clever mind working, and it irked him to know she did not have an immediate answer for him. "I'm- I haven't-" she began before he cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand.

"You _have _been avoiding me," he accused, anger flashing in his eyes, covering the hurt. "You have been. This past week I have seen neither hide nor hair of you, and I know for certain you have gone to great lengths to change your habits so we do not meet. I would have the truth as to why."

Jane stared with wide eyes up at Loki, clearly at a loss for words. But just when he thought she would stand up and try to defend herself, or deny her transgressions, something curious happened: she swallowed thickly and beginning at the apples of her cheeks, her skin began to flush a deep, dark red. Loki blinked, his anger momentarily leaving him in favor of sweeping confusion as he watched Jane's eyes widen in horror and humiliation.

"Oh my god," she muttered, covering her face with her hands as she bent away from him, apparently to hide her glowing cheeks from his view. Bemused, he leaned closer, trying to see what in the world was wrong with this strange little mortal. "Oh, god, I know I must look like such a jerk," she squeaked out, still covering her face. She was determinedly not looking at him but rather peering through her fingers at a bookshelf on the opposite wall, and that… _irked _him.

"I swear, I'm not mad at you or anything," she told him earnestly, only confusing him more. "I wasn't- I mean, I _was _avoiding you, but it's not because of anything _you've _done, I promise! I was just- I just had a- oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Jane groaned and promptly dropped her head onto the open book on her desk. Completely lost, Loki could only stare, unsettled, as she continued to babble. "I was just going through some stuff, you know? And I didn't want to make anything weird between us or anything, so I thought, you know, I could put some space between us for a little while, do what I needed to do, and then it wouldn't be weird. But I just suck so _bad _at this sort of thing that I've been mucking everything up, and now you're mad at me and I can't stop thinking about it and-"

"Thinking of _what, _Jane," he interjected, cutting off her stream of nonsense before he could completely lose hold of the situation. Loki placed his hand on the back of her chair and leaned over her, trying to peer into her pink face. _Perhaps I should have her sedated, _he thought, concerned for her wellbeing. Obviously she was cracking from the strain of-

"I had a- a _dream," _she blurted out. Horrified, she sat straight up and clapped her hands over her mouth. Loki reared back so as to not have his nose bashed in by her skull. Concern filtered in through his bemusement as he watched her, the subject of dreams being a very loaded one. Dreams could be visions, they could predict the future or spell disaster. If Jane had a dream that disturbed her so much as to avoid him at all costs, he needed to know what it was about.

"Jane," he said, his tone turning very serious as he touched her shoulder, which seemed to only make her blush worse. "You _must _tell me what you dreamed. Oft dreams give us hints of the future, and if you saw something that has scared you so…"

"Oh my _god," _Jane whispered, her expression pained, only furthering his concern.

"Tell me, Jane," he urged, kneeling beside her chair. His expression was grimly determined, and in that moment he knew he would do just about anything to bring down whatever had caused her such distress. Jane was _his _friend. She was _his _to protect, to torment, to tease. _No one _was allowed to make her look like that besides _him. _"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard," he declared, expression set in steely determination, "I will not let anyone-"

"It was a _sex dream!" _she exclaimed, nearly wailing the truth for all to hear.

"-harm you…" Loki blinked, his mind going blank for a moment as he tried to process what Jane had told him. Slowly, as if testing the words on his tongue, he said, "It was a-"

_"Yes," _Jane interrupted, clearly not wanting him to repeat her humiliation over again. The truth slowly dawned on Loki, and as he began to digest it, his expression began to slowly shift from blank confusion to understanding.

"It was an _erotic _dream with… _you _in it?" he asked, wishing to be completely clear on the subject.

_"Yes," _Jane groaned impatiently, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"And… I assume that _I _was also in this dream of yours?" he ventured, his expression slowly lightening into something more and more deviously amused than before.

Jane made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and nodded, her ears pink and her eyes still covered. Loki sucked in a breath silent breath, his eyes narrowing on the woman before him with sharp focus.

Jane had had an erotic dream featuring _him. _

And it must have been truly something, too, if it had turned her into this blushing maiden who couldn't even look at him. It had forced her to avoid him for a whole week, and that was actually deeply satisfying. Loki bit back a grin as he watched her as she stewed in her humiliation, which he took as her recompense for abandoning him for a week.

"Well," he began, drawing out the word into something calm and slightly bewildered, lulling her into a false sense of security, "are you not going to share the details?"

Jane gave a small jerk, as if the idea physically pained her, before she shot up from her seat and scrambled around him. Her face was the color of Thor's cape and she almost tripped over her own feet twice as she fled, exclaiming, "Oh my _god, _men are all the same!" and "I hate you _so much." _The moment her back was turned he began to laugh - a deep, rolling belly laugh that had him collapsing on the floor like a boy, one that had her throwing up her arms and scurrying out of sight even more quickly.

"I will hear of it, Jane!" he declared loudly between howls of laughter. Certainly, he'd be damned if she got away from him now. He would hear of what had so flustered her, and when he did, he was fairly certain he would do all in his power to recreate it.


	6. Festival of Cages

**_Prompt:_**_ Lokane, Night festival_

_._

"Fresh crop of Caruu'x! Just fried!"

"Come play a Mind Game! If I can't guess your most pleasant memory, you get a bag of star dust!"

The Midnight Festival was the largest gathering of merchants, entertainers, children, and rogues in the galaxy. It spanned three planets, two moons, and lasted only a week. It was the rowdiest, most colorful party in all the galaxy; so legendary that even Asgardians attended it, both selling their coveted wares and just enjoying themselves. It was a cacophony of noise, color, and scents, crammed with people of every shape, color, and size seeking someone, something, or nothing at all.

Loki was in attendance with his brother and his brother's friends, but he had long since left them to their own devices - which usually included getting into brawls and consuming all the alcohol they could in one sitting before moving onto the next temporary tavern unlucky enough to host them. That wasn't his style. The prince enjoyed strolling through the festivities, seeing the different races all in one place, watching clever pick-pockets with amusement, and occasionally buying a trinket or two for his mother.

Well, that's what his brother thought, at any rate.

Truly, Loki's greatest motivation for attending the festival was the truly _exceptional _black market it harbored. Ravagers, slavers, collectors, and thieves of all kinds hawked their wares in stalls hidden behind a field of thinly woven magical barriers, just keeping out the people who didn't have any reason to be there.

Slipping behind a stall selling what looked like mood-changing fabric, Loki walked toward and then straight through an unassuming abandoned cart and into an alley crowded with stalls and less than reputable patrons. Not all things being sold were illegal, of course, but still, many people covered their faces, wishing not to be recognized. Loki could have easily changed every part of his identity, but he had no qualms with being seen there, despite the seedy reputation. None of these vagrants could ever set foot in Asgard, after all. And his fellow customers would no sooner implicate him than they would themselves.

Back straight, expression cool, and bearing as regal as ever, Loki strolled down the alley, pausing every once in a while to inspect the offerings at particular stalls. He had already purchased several bolts of the finest silk for his dear mother for new gowns, but he eyed a silver lute contemplatively, knowing she would also be delighted to have such a beautiful instrument. If she didn't know where it came from, of course.

The man thought about it for a moment before deciding to move on. Frigga would love the gift, but she would probably be able to discern where it came from in an instant, and he would rather spare himself her disapproving look. Loki moved on to the next stall, this one covered in miscellaneous artifacts from dozens of different planets. He was idly inspecting a book that appeared to be bound in some unfortunate soul's skin when he caught a strange gleam from the corner of his eye.

Loki turned and peered behind several stacked barrels, his eyes narrowing slightly at what he found there.

A tiny woman sat in what appeared to be a glass box, her clothing tattered and her long chestnut hair obscuring her face as she bent her head down. Her thin, pale arms were wrapped around her midsection and her feet were bare, the delicate skin that was shown covered in splotchy burns and what looked like lash-marks. Something in his gut twisted when he looked at the pitiful little creature, forcing him to step around the barrels and closer to her cage.

There was a reason he did not venture near the slaver's side of the black market. He found the act of slavery distasteful, especially when it was so dishonorably used as an excuse to sexually exploit females. Asgard had banned slavery nearly sixty thousand years before, with good reason.

Loki slowly bent down to the woman's level on the dusty floor, but she did not seem to notice him until he was directly in front of her - with good reason, he realized, startled.

A heavy, charmed muzzle was clamped around the lower half of her face and down her neck. Obviously, it was meant for someone much stronger than this tiny creature, because it looked as if she could barely lifted her head with the weight of it. Large doe eyes, rimmed with thick, black lashes looked at him from over the top of the ugly thing, and he was vaguely disconcerted to be looked at so - like she could see right through him, and like she wanted to wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

The prince, instead of being repulsed, inched closer, taking in what he could see of her face now. Those big eyes were set in a small, heart-shaped face, with dark, sharp brows cutting a pale forehead. Her hair was almost honeyed and long, curling at the ends in soft curls that many women would most likely envy. Her clothing was foreign and not exactly appealing, since they were tattered beyond repair, dirty, and too large for her small frame.

The longer he stared at her, the more agitated she became, her brows drawing together in a frustrated, hostile look. She looked as though she wanted to hit the glass, but by her posture and how she refused to touch it, she had already learned the painful lesson as to why that was a bad idea.

"Greetings," he said, smiling slightly when her pretty brown eyes flashed at him.

"I am Loki. Who are you?" he asked, as if he could not plainly see the muzzle on her delicate features.

It was amazing how much she was able to convey with just her eyes, because with only a look, she told him just how _funny _she thought that was. It was a flat look, like he was wont to give Thor when he was being particularly stupid, and the very idea of being looked at like that by this tiny, caged woman made him crack a smile.

A clattering rose up behind him, but the prince did not look away from the woman even when a panicked voice piped up behind him, "Oh, oh, your _highness!" _The owner of the stall circled around to his right side, cloak trailing behind him in the dust. "Oh, your highness, how might I help you this day? Perhaps with some precious, enchanted stones? Maybe your highness would like to see some ancient, forbidden books?"

The woman's eyes shot up to the stall-keeper, and Loki was once more impressed with her power of expression. Pure loathing poured from her as she looked up at the man, her pretty eyes fairly spiting fire at him from her position on the ground. With one last look at the intriguing creature, Loki stood and faced the man, who looked quite nervous.

He slowly edged closer to the cage, as if to block Loki's view of the woman, which only served to make him more curious. "This woman," he began, tone sharp and authoritative, "I wish to see her out of her cage."

Panic widened the man's eyes, and his two sets of hands began to wring around themselves as his neck bobbed nervously. "Ah, your most gracious highness," he began, clearly grasping for some excuse to get him away from the girl, "if you would allow me, I would advise you to look at my other wares. This one is… ah, foul-tempered and primitive. Little good as a slave. But if you would like a better one, I could-"

"You will show me _her." _Loki's voice cut like a whip through the man, and he could see the yellow skin around his eyes crinkle with resignation as he weighed the chance to get his hands on the gold in his royal pockets and whatever risk he was taking with the harmless girl in the cage.

Finally, his greed won out.

The man bobbed his head in several quick nods and turned toward the glass cage and pressed two of his four hands against it. The structure shivered once, then began to fold in on itself, the glass folding downwards in progressively smaller pieces until only a small, flat piece remained on the ground. Loki watched as the stall-keeper nudged her side with his metal boot, his hands reaching down to haul her up when she did not move quickly enough for him.

Legs obviously weak but spirit strong, the girl tried to jerk away from the man, but only succeeded in having her ear cuffed. Loki's eyes narrowed as he watched this disgusting display, his skin crawling with repulsion. If he were Thor, he would have already killed the man by now.

"Be_have, _girl," the stall-keeper said, clutching her arm with bruising force as he pushed her toward the prince for his inspection.

She was shorter than he had anticipated, with her frail body coming up to only his collar if she stood on her toes. But even at her short height, weak and sore as she most likely was, she stood with her back straight, her shoulders square, and her head up - which must have been extremely difficult, because he knew from experience that muzzles weighed a lot more than they looked.

"Why is she muzzled?" he asked sharply, lifting a hand to cup her chin. His jaw worked as he felt just how heavy the machine on her mouth was, before she ripped her head out of his hands with a hot glare.

The stall-keeper gave her a rough prod in the ribs for that, but she merely stared ahead mutinously. "She, ah, bit at the last customer to see her out of her holding area," the man explained, his cheeks turning slightly green with a blush. "I did not anticipate Terran's would have such sharp teeth, you see. The muzzle worked well because it kept her teeth _and _her sharp tongue at bay."

The prince's dark brows raised as he watched the woman, impressed by what he had heard. She had tried to take a bite out of a potential buyer and apparently caused quite the ruckus with her words - enough to warrant being muzzled, which brought down her value at the market. His lips twitched, but he held back his smile to give the man a cold look.

"Take it off."

"I- my prince, I would not-"

"I said, _take it off." _

The ugly thing collapsed from around her face at snap of the fingers, revealing the sweet face he had imagined. Full, pink lips, a dainty chin, and a long, pale neck were revealed when the muzzle fell away. _A pretty thing. _

She licked her lips and raised her chin higher, a challenge in her eyes. She dared him to come closer, to allow her the chance to do to him as she did to others, and that spine of hers endeared her all the more to him.

"What is your name?" he repeated, voice quieter and expression solemn.

She looked as though she did not intend to respond for a moment, but eventually swallowed and said, "My name is Jane."

Her voice cracked a bit from disuse, but it was lilting, delicate, so unlike the hard, angry look in her eyes. "Do you have any… skills, Jane?" he asked her, curious. Obviously, she was from Midgard, but the man had to have taken her for a reason. Slavers usually abducted people for their skills, beauty, or for just getting in the way. He wondered what she had done to warrant kidnapping.

"I'm a doctor," she told him, fiercely proud, eyes burning like liquid fire. "An _astrophysicist_. I study the stars. I am not a slave, or a servant!"

Loki arched a brow, surprised, and glanced at the stall-keeper. "She is skilled with numbers and mechanics," the man explained, beginning his sales pitch. "Can't cook for you, I'm afraid, but she can balance books, and would be a decent assistant! Among other things, of course."

_Among other things. _

The prince bit back a disgusted scowl as he looked back at Jane. Jane, with her pretty face, slim figure, exotic accent, and fierce nature. He highly doubted the stall-keeper had taken her for her skill in naming the stars. She was just lucky she had been brazen enough to fight back, else she might have been sold to any number of disreputable characters by now.

He stared into Jane's eyes for a long moment, weighing his options.

By rights, he should just leave her there. It wasn't his business, after all. He couldn't go around saving every slave in the black market. And if he did buy her, what could he do with her? Asgard didn't have slaves, and weren't overly fond of mortals in the first place. It would be more trouble than it was probably worth to take her, especially if, as he suspected, she would fight him tooth and nail every step of the way.

But as he stared into those large, amber-brown eyes, Loki could not find it within himself to deny her, despite all the very good reasons he should.

Jane did not beg or cry. She did not try to beguile him into taking her, to escape her tiny cell. Despite the cuts and burns on her hands, despite the fact that she obviously had not been fed, she stood tall, pride shining through, and stared him down like the strongest of Asgardian warriors.

_Try it, _her eyes said. _Try and hurt me. See what happens. _

A smile curled his lips upward as he watched her.

"I'll take her."


	7. Stargazing

**Prompt: **_I love the idea of Loki and Jane stargazing together :)_

_._

Jane stared up at the stars, her eyes tired and scratchy from tears. She blinked once, then twice, and then a third time, trying to rid them of the raw feeling.

_This is why you swore off of relationships, _she chided herself mutinously as she watched the sky above her twinkle merrily. _After Donald, you learned your lesson. You swore you weren't going to do this again - and_ now _look at you! _

The scientist sniffled angrily and wrapped her blanket more tightly around her shoulders, determined not to give into the cold. Usually she would have lit a fire, but when she was upset her hands had the _extremely annoying _habit of shaking, so she had been unable to strike a match, no matter how many times she tried. With no one to ask for help except _him, _Jane had simply leaned back in her lawn chair and huddled under her blankets, hoping the sight of the stars would ease her tender _(ridiculous) _feelings.

Normally they sat together on the roof, gazing up at the stars. She liked to explain to him all the different constellations and the stories behind them, and in return he would describe those of Asgard and beyond. He always lit the fire, and she always prepared the blankets.

But not tonight.

Tonight, he had been terrible, and Jane could not stand the idea of sharing her rooftop with him, nor her precious stars. This was _her _place. He could have the apartment and the lab and the whole god damn town if he wanted, but he wasn't going to take her roof.

_If he wants to leave, then he can just go ahead, _she thought angrily, even as tears once more pooled in her eyes, _I don't care. He's a jackass. _

Jane rubbed her eyes tired with her fist, trying to rid them of the foolish tears, and then pulled the fleece blanket up past her nose, keeping out the chill. On any other night she would have been absorbed in the view of the stars, but she was frustratingly distracted, so she turned on her side and closed her eyes. There would be no stargazing for her tonight.

_I can't believe he said that to me, _she thought, tightening her arms around herself.

Really, she shouldn't have been surprised, she reminded herself. How stupid was she to think he had changed? He was still Loki. He still hated everyone. He still couldn't care less if she lived or died. He just used her as a means to an end, and for an easy bedmate.

A sour taste filled the back of her mouth when she thought of what exactly he had said to her, the words ringing in her mind as if he was standing right before her. It was like every other relationship she had ever been in, except he would probably kill her if he could. At least Donald never threatened her life.

_You have two PhD's, and yet you are still so _painfully _stupid. Amazing, Jane. Really._

Her fingers clenched in the blanket with the effort it took to not let her chin wobble.

_You _knew _not to do this, _she chided herself mercilessly. _He's a killer! An alien who wants to rule worlds! And you still went and- and _felt _things for him, you idiot._

It began with an innocent comment about her past relationships, and it had somehow ended up with him saying, _"You think I _**_care? _**_Don't be stupid, Jane. I don't care about you, about your life, about your people. None of it matters to me in the slightest. You are _**_dust. _**_So long as your research reaches fruition, you could die at my feet and I would not lift a finger to help you."_

He had continued, mercilessly, telling her about how he had taken pity on her, how he could sleep with any other woman in the galaxy (how he _had), _his low, cold voice cutting through her to the marrow. He wanted to her hurt her, and on some level she knew that it was probably a defense tactic, but that was hardly an excuse for intentionally wounding her so. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. Not by anyone.

It was just supposed to be casual sex between them, anyway. She wasn't supposed to be hurt if he said mean things to her every now and again. But Jane had never been good at the "no strings attached" part of sexuality, and it proved to be her ruin. While he obviously felt nothing for her, she felt… _something _for him. Something fragile and vulnerable, something he was squeezing so tightly that she knew he would eventually crush it into nothing.

_I'm so stupid._

Only a fool would have feelings for a god.

Jane swallowed thickly around the jagged lump in her throat and tried to calm herself down. Her mind kept circling back to what he had said to her, but she knew that was just a cycle she had to break. She tried to clear her mind, to force out his sharp voice, but the cold reminded her of his touch, and fleece blanket brought back memories of when they slept together beneath it.

More than anything, she would have liked to crawl into her bed and forget everything (Thor, her work, _him) _but she couldn't. She doubted he had even stuck around, but on the off chance he was down there, she could not bear to see him. Jane needed to be alone for a good, long while, so she would suffer the cold and the discomfort.

Sniffling, she eventually managed a light doze. The roof was her safe place, memories be damned, and there was a certain amount of peace to be found there that she couldn't find anywhere else. Her mind gradually quieted, her heart slowed, and she slept.

Some time later, the lawn chair she was on silently began to expand, and a thick down blanket was draped over her flimsy one. Warmth suffused her as a fire roared to life in the pit, but not even that could relieve the tightness of her mouth or the knotted position of her brows. No, that was not eased until a lithe body slid under the blanket behind her, one long, muscled arm slipping around her to tug her closer.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered into her hair, low and pained. "I'm sorry, Jane. I did not mean it. Not a word."

Loki ought out her hand and tightly entwined his fingers with hers, his face buried in her hair. She could not hear him, but the way her body relaxed into his hold encouraged him to continue his murmured apologies. "I'm a fool," he breathed into her ear. "I am a foolish, jealous man, Jane. I hurt you deliberately so you might feel what I feel - I just-" His eyes closed and his jaw clenched as he tried to find the right words.

"I cannot bear the thought of you living your life with another," he whispered, voice tight. "I cannot. You mentioned that man and I- I reacted. Poorly. I am sorry, Jane."

The would-be king pressed his forehead into her hair, his expression anguished.

"You are not dust, Jane. You are my _everything."_


	8. A Bad Way To Flirt

**Prompt: **_Is it too late for prompts? How about a competitive Lokane? Ey?_

.

She hated him.

Really, she did. Jane had never hated anyone in her life before, but she _hated _him. He was such a- such a _shit. _Nothing he did around her was tolerable.

If she got an A on a test (which was always), _he_ got an A+. If she earned praise from a teacher for her cleverness, _he _got _fawned _over. If she got the latest issue of Scientific American, _he_ had the unpublished, brand new journals. Everything, _everything _with him was a competition.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was just coincidence, or based on his actual skill, but it _wasn't. _And it wouldn't even be that bad if he just cheated and lied and charmed his way up because he wanted to, but he did it just for _her. _Loki Odinson, star pupil, spoiled rich kid, charming bad boy, liked nothing more than to screw her life up. He loved watching her fume and huff, she knew. He was always smirking at her when he one-upped her; his stupid, handsome face so smug and smiley it made her stomach hurt just to look at it.

Jane hated it. She _loathed _him_. _

All she wanted was to get the very best grades she could in her classes and then go to a good college. She didn't care about anything besides that, and she was content being ignored by everyone besides a select few people at school. She was nearly through, too, but she went and ruined her peace in the middle of Junior year, when she became his "study buddy" in AP European History.

It was all fine and dandy when he ignored her, but then he started knicking her pencils, which he then followed up with changing her ringtone to bawdy songs, and _then _he began to up the ante. Her favorite hairband mysteriously disappeared, Erik got a call from him complaining about how she was abandoning their assignments when she put an end to their acquaintance, and even went so far as to tell _Thor _(who she may or may not have had a tiny crush on) that she was just "too nervous" to be around Loki because of her _"feelings". _

But nothing - _nothing - _compared to what he had just done.

Her favorite book, the one her father gave to her, _Exploration Of The Cosmos And Beyond, _was gone. It had been in her back pack like always - her own little companion that she could whip out and re-read whenever she felt left out, or sad, or just bored - and _somehow _it had disappeared. No one else could have taken it. No one else would have _known _what it meant to her. He would. He always seemed to know those things. He stupidly, infuriatingly keen when it came to her, and she _hated _it.

Furious tears brimmed in her eyes as she practically ran to her junky little car in the parking lot, her fingers clenched in a white-knuckled grip around the strap of her back pack. It was the last straw and she just _couldn't _take anymore of his tricks. She was constantly worried about what he would do next, about how she could do better to get ahead of him in class, and _now _he had taken her most prized possession.

Jane wrenched open the driver's side door and practically threw herself in, her arm jerking it almost painfully closed again. She slammed the locks down and then threw her back pack in the backseat, as if doing so would relieve any of the stress and frustration she felt. Sniffling, she wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel, as if she was prepared to drive off and never come back.

Instead, Jane's fury crumpled into despair, and her forehead made contact with the wheel in the same moment that her tears spilled out of her eyes.

_Why? _Why had he done this? She had never been anything but pleasant with him, until he started torturing her, and even then, she had only ever tried to thwart him. She never confronted him or told on him. She only tried to get around him, to do better, to take the high road.

He was an _asshole, _a _jerk, _and he couldn't just _leave her al-_

A knock on the passenger side window made her nearly jump out of her skin. Jane frantically swiped at her eyes, thinking it was perhaps a security guard or a teacher about to demand why she wasn't in class. She wasn't about to explain why she was in her car crying like a baby when she should be in third period AP Statistics.

Maybe I should, she thought spitefully, _so he can get what's been coming to him! _

Another round of soft knocks sounded, forcing Jane to rub at her eyes all the harder as she simultaneously reached over to blindly unlock and fling the door open.

"I'm not ditching," she hastily explained without looking at whoever was at the door. "I just, uh, I just needed to get something I-"

_"_You're _crying?" _a disbelieving voice cut through her babbling, immediately causing her to freeze in place. Horrified and furious, Jane dropped her hand and turned to look at Loki, who was bending down to peer inside her car, his jacket off, tie loosened, and hair starting to get wet with the drizzle that was beginning to come down.

**_"You!" _**she growled, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fingers into fists. "Give me back my book and then leave me the _hell alone!"_

Loki blinked, obviously bewildered, only making her want to smack his stupid, handsome face all the more. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and the way he was watching her reminded her of how some people approached wild animals. "Jane…" he began slowly, those black eyebrows pinching together over those annoyingly pretty eyes. "Are you alright?"

She gasped, outraged at his audacity, and slapped a hand against her steering wheel. "Am I _alright? _Do I _look _alright to you? No! I'm not, because of _you! _You've been tormenting me for nearly a year now and I'm _done with it! _Give me my book back and get the hell away from me!"

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable, before he apparently made some sort of decision. Speechless with fury, Jane watched as he gracefully slid into her car, his bag resting at his feet, and closed the door behind him. He even had the gall to adjust it, making room for his ridiculously long legs, before he spoke.

"You seem upset."

"Oh my _god," _she whispered, truly at a loss, as she stared at him. How in the world could one person be so- so _impossible? _

Loki ran a hand through his damp hair as he looked at her, his expression for once lacking its smug shine. "I didn't take your book, Jane," he told her, making her sputter with outrage. Before she explode on him, he continued, lips pursing. "I _didn't." _Giving her a withering look at her disbelieving expression, Loki reached between his legs to dig around in his bag, his long, pale fingers pulling out a thick package wrapped in metallic silver paper.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, wary, as he held it out to her. She didn't really trust anything he gave to her, on principle. He scowled at her, obviously offended by her hesitance, and held it closer to her nose.

"It's your birthday on Wednesday, isn't it?" he asked flatly, as if he thought her slow.

Even more flustered, Jane stared at the package - no, the _present - _as if it might just jump out and bite her. She looked at it for a long moment before glancing at him, wondering just what the hell was going on. When he only continued to stare at her expectantly, she swallowed and very gingerly took the present from him, setting it in her lap.

It was heavy and hard, with no ribbon or name tag; just the shiny wrapping paper, perfectly folded, with no tape visible at all. It was perfect, just like everything he did. Jane looked back at him suspiciously, which he responded to with a heavy sigh.

"Open it, Jane," he said, resting his elbow on the window. "It's just a birthday present."

"That's what worries me," she muttered as she slipped her thumb under the corner of the paper. She gently began to unwrap it, trying not to tear the paper (Erik liked to reuse wrapping paper, after all, so it was ingrained in her now). Every once in a while she would flick her gaze back to Loki, who was watching her with the same intense focus he used in class when she answered a question before him. Unsettled, she slowly peeled the paper back, revealing _Exploration Of The Cosmos And Beyond: Fourth Addition_ in all its glory.

Jane sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers touched the shiny new cover. It was the newest addition, and it wasn't even available for pre-sale yet. Wonderingly, she stared at it. The hows and the whys of it bumped into each other in her mind, but she was too stunned to say any of them. Slowly, she picked it up, intent on inspecting the gift, but stopped as soon as she saw what was beneath it.

"You _did _take it!" she exclaimed, though the outraged tone had slipped into something that was less angry and more accusing. Her father's book lay beneath the new addition, cover so worn it could barely be recognized, and the binding…

Jane blinked, even more confused. The binding was brand new. When she had seen it last, it was falling apart, and she had to be very careful when she opened it, or else some pages would go flying out.

"I didn't," he denied once more, drawing her attention back to him. He was watching her with an expression she had never seen before. Something… unsettling. Something that had her stomach twisting in strange, unwelcome ways. "You left it in the library on Friday, after lunch. I found it and had it rebound for you, along with the cover pages reglued."

Baffled, Jane looked back down at her lap, staring at both the brand new book in her hands and the precious one on her legs. _Why _would he do something like that for her? Didn't he hate her?

"I didn't think you would be so upset, though," he admitted, frowning deeply as he watched her. "I would have just returned it right off if I had known you would cry over it. I thought you wouldn't notice if it was gone for a couple days. I apologize for my miscalculation, Jane." Those wide shoulders shrugged, and suddenly he seemed to take up all the space in her small, shabby car. Jane swallowed and licked her lips, looking quickly away from him.

Her cheeks flushed as her fingers curled around her present, her belly filling with what felt uncomfortably like butterflies as he watched her. No one had ever given her a present like this besides her uncle. It was a mystery to her as to why _this _boy in particular would give her anything at all, though.

"I-" Words caught in her throat embarrassingly, and she felt a hot blush spread from her neck to her ears as she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Loki. This is really… I don't even know what to say."

A beat of silence passed over them, before she felt cool fingers press gently against the soft skin of the crook of her elbow, drawing her eyes back to him. He close, close enough for her to smell the faint scent of his fancy shampoo and to see the little flecks of yellow in his emerald eyes. Stunned, she forgot to breathe.

"I made dinner plans for us on Friday," he told her, his tone matter-of-fact, and if she didn't know better, there might have been a note of genuine pleasure in his voice. "I'll pick you up from your house at four o'clock. Bring a sweater." With that last nugget of advice, he closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over hers.

His kiss was cool and gentle, neither pushy nor unskilled. It was soft, like he was afraid to hurt her, but overwhelming nonetheless. He tasted like mint gum and just a hint of coffee, and his lips were slightly chapped from the cool weather outside, but Jane had never felt anything like it.

By the time he was done, she was thoroughly dazed, her lips parted and her eyes staring at him as if he wasn't really there. He grinned, but she was too lost to really see it. He kissed her once more, quicker this time, and just a bit harder, before he pulled away completely.

"We're going to miss fourth period if we stay any longer," he warned her with mock sternness as he opened his door. Loki swept out of her car as quickly as he came in, and it wasn't until he opened up her door for her, letting in the cool, damp air, that she finally woke from her daze.

"What was _that?" _she asked, breathless, as she scrambled to get her bag and get out of her car. Jane stared up at him with wide eyes, her heart still pounding and her cheeks flushed.

He smiled at her - a real, _genuine _smile that was all perfect teeth and crinkly eyes - and she rather thought her legs would melt away into nothing. "It was a _kiss, _Jane," he told her, pressing his large hand to the small of her back as he began to guide her towards the campus. "Why, would you like another?"


	9. A Night In Oslo

**Anon Prompt: **_If you're still taking prompts could I request Loki/Jane unplanned pregnancy?_

_**.**_

She smelled of vanilla, he recalled with perfect clarity. Like vanilla and cinnamon, sweet but not cloying. It had lingered on his pillow the next morning, long after she had disappeared, and he could still nearly smell it if he tried hard enough. (Which he did embarrassingly often, if he were being honest.)

He could still feel her silky skin beneath his hands, and taste the bourbon on her lips even after all these months later. She haunted him, damn her, and no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't leave him. The sound of his name coming from that soft mouth of hers drifted in his dreams, and whenever he tried to sleep with another woman, all he could see were those big doe eyes looking up at him with lust and fire.

It was at a hotel bar that they met, in Oslo, Norway. He was there for business, but she never told him why _she _was there. She had been irritatingly tight-lipped about herself, but at the time he didn't care. She was beautiful and witty, and when he leaned in for a kiss, she met him halfway, her soft lips pressing against his with no fear at all. She was slightly drunk, but he didn't mind. When they stumbled into his suite, she was almost more enthusiastic than he was.

He remembered how she nearly ripped his shirt off, and how her small, soft hands had undone his belt and slid under his trousers. And then he remembered the laugh that erupted from her when he hoisted her up like she weighed nothing and pressed her against the wall, her small, white teeth gleaming in the semi-darkness in a grin. He had never had a woman laugh in the middle of sex, but when _she _laughed, it was a joyous thing, like she was _happy _to be there against the wall with his hands cupping her rear, and that was _intoxicating. _

He never would have suspected it, but that had been one of the best nights of his life. Every second was ingrained in his memory, and for the first time since his youth, he woke up looking forward to seeing her tussled hair and sleepy face on the pillow next to his. _Maybe we should go another round, _he had thought as he reached over to pull her closer.

But his hand met nothing but rapidly cooling sheets, and she was gone.

It bothered him briefly for a time, but then he quickly got over it. He had business to do, and places to be, he couldn't spare too much time thinking about a one night stand that he probably would have kicked out of bed anyway.

Two weeks later, he began thinking of her again. It was small things at first, just fleeting memories of that night that would occur to him throughout the day. He began to idly wonder if he could find her again. And then he began to not so idly search for her.

He had so little to go on that it was a nearly impossible task, and the more trouble he ran into, the more determined he became. The more he thought of her, the more he craved her. Months passed, and still nothing.

And then- her _name. _Jane Foster. A breakthrough he had almost given up on, and the one that gave him everything he needed.

With her name, he found _everything. _

A man with his money and stature could have access to anything he wanted, so finding her was almost effortless when he had her name and description. He learned all he could, ravenous after months of thinking of those few hours they spent together, and even found her current address.

Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. The middle of nowhere. How odd that he would meet her in Norway and then find her again in the middle of the desert.

But that's where he found himself, standing on the doorstep of her apartment, ten months and three days since that night in Oslo. He brought no roses or gifts. Nothing besides himself. He didn't think she would really appreciate roses, anyway. She was a scientist, a woman of learning. He was sure she would appreciate a telescope, or a trip to see the Aurora Borealis far more than any trinket.

Dressed in a fine black suit and emerald tie, Loki sucked in a deep breath, calming the urge he had to just burst through the door to see her again. Instead, he lifted one pale hand and knocked twice on her door.

He heard a muffled curse from within, a small clatter, and then all was quiet for a few seconds. He almost thought she wasn't going to answer it, but then the door was swinging open, revealing the tiny woman who had occupied his thoughts for so long.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, a large purple sweatshirt hung on her frame, and she was barefoot. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

There she was, standing in the flesh, her expression stunned. She looked tired, and a white rag was slung over one shoulder, but he thought she looked just as beautiful as she did that night in Oslo. They were both too shocked to speak for a long moment, but then her lips parted, a small gasp leaving her, breaking the silence.

"Jane," he greeted, inclining his head, trying to regain some semblance of his composure.

Her mouth worked for a moment, trying to find words to say, before she suddenly seemed to snap back to herself. Her arm jerked back and nearly closed the door on herself, blocking his view of the inside of her apartment. "I- wha- how did you find me?" she asked, her expression nearly panicked.

Loki licked his lips, stepping slightly closer to her when he caught the scent of her sweetness. "I've been looking for you since Oslo," he told her, voice low.

Jane shifted, swallowing, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Did you- did you get my messages?"

"…_Messages?" _he asked slowly, taken aback. His eyes narrowed as he watched her blanch, her sharp brows furrowing.

Her eyes dropped from his to his chest, moving around as if she was searching for something. Life seemed to return to her in increments, though her expression was still colored with confusion and shock. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for _months," _she told him, "I- I tried your office. I tried sending letters. I even tried calling the hotel in Norway to get your phone number."

Loki blinked, stunned. _She _had tried to find _him? _Well, he had no idea, obviously. If he had, he would have been on the first plane to New Mexico _months _ago.

"I have been trying to find you as well," he told her, heart beating faster as he lifted a hand up, slipping it behind her neck to cup the back of her head. _She looked for me. _She felt the same way. She wanted him too. Loki had never felt such satisfaction. "I have searched _endlessly _for you, Jane," he murmured, bending to press his lips against hers.

Her hand shot up to stop him, pressing against his chest gently. "No, I- I want to, but if you haven't gotten my messages, I need to talk to you. If you still want to- I mean, if you still feel that way, then sure, but…"

She cleared her throat as he slowly pulled away, though his hand remained tangled in the loose hair that fell from her bun. It felt just as silky as he remembered. "Then we shall talk," he told her, his breath puffing softly against her hair as he tried to control himself.

Jane nodded jerkily and stepped back from him, her eyes down as she opened the door wide enough to let him through. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her now that he found her (now that he knew _she _had tried to find _him) _but he finally managed to glance around her tiny apartment - the size of which was of no surprise to him, considering the tiny size of her research grant.

It was bit messy, with equipment and miscellaneous papers, but it _smelled _like her, like vanilla and cinnamon and _her. _"Can I get you some coffee or something?" she asked, breathless, as she walked past him into the adjoining kitchen. Jane smoothed her hand over her hair nervously, trying to rid herself of flyaway hairs, probably, and began to prepare the coffee before he could respond. He followed her slowly, his long legs silently taking him across the floor and into the kitchen.

"What did you need to speak of, Jane?" he asked, curiosity burning, as he braced himself against the countertop across from her. That was the most pertinent question, but then he also wished to find out who she had spoken to within his company when she tried to reach him. When he found that out, he had a few phone calls to make.

Her hands stilled, one hovering over the button on the machine and the other dipping a spoon in the coffee grounds. Her throat worked as she swallowed, which he watched with rapt attention. "Um," she began slowly, her hands moving again, "I… I wanted to start out by saying I'm sorry for skipping out on you that morning. I mean, I don't know if you wanted me to _stay, _but I probably should have left a note or something. That was pretty rude."

"You should have," he interjected, tone chiding. "I did want you to stay."

She sucked in a breath, still not looking at him, and pressed the button on the coffee machine. "I _wanted _to stay, but I knew who you were and… I don't know. I just thought you would kick me out anyway. And I had a meeting in the morning, so…"

"So you left," he finished for her, voice cool. It still stung.

"Yeah," she admitted lamely, her doe eyes glancing at him briefly before she turned and leaned against the counter a bit aways from him. Her head bowed slightly as the coffee machine began to hiss and spit behind her. "I suck at this, wow." Jane ran a hand over her face, her frame tense. "I've thought about what I would say about a thousand times, but now apparently I've forgotten it all. So much for genius, huh?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as he watched her. She _was _a genius. He had seen that in her file. "Do I really make you so nervous, Jane?" he asked her, amused, as he watched her fidget. "You did not seem so inhibited in Oslo, _Doctor." _

A flush rose in her cheeks, a lovely pink, and it only made him smile more widely. Jane lifted her head to send him an embarrassed look, though a wry smile twisted the corners of her lips. "One too many drinks, I think, Mister Odinson."

He shrugged, grinning. "Perhaps. But you weren't so drunk as to not be an active participant."

Her blush intensified, but she laughed all the same. The laugh he had heard when they slept together - the one that had haunted his dreams. He could barely stand it. "No, I definitely wasn't," she replied, a note of wistfulness in her tone.

A comfortable silence settled over them, with Jane occasionally daring to look up at him as he stared at her with intensity. He was hungry to look at her, and although he knew he should perhaps tone it down a bit, he found it quite impossible to do so.

Finally gathering herself, Jane straightened and looked him in the eyes, her shoulders squaring as she found her confidence. "Look," she began, "I'm just going to say it, because there's really no other way to do it." Taking a deep breath, she said, "When I came home from Oslo I foun-"

A high, wailing cry suddenly filled the small apartment. Loki tensed, his wide green eyes swinging in the direction of the half-open bedroom door. There was no mistaking that noise.

"You have a child?" he asked, incredulous, as Jane made an exhausted expression and pushed away from the countertop. Her amber eyes swung from the door to him, and those expressive features told him exactly what she hadn't gotten the chance to. His expression fell with his disbelief, with his outright incredulousness_, _and Jane hurried past him, her face tight. She disappeared into the one bedroom the apartment boasted, his eyes never leaving her, and within a few seconds the wailing stopped.

"Hey, hey," she was whispering when she finally emerged, a tiny creature bundled in a blanket and a cream onesie in her arms, "it's okay, sweet-pea. I was only gone for a couple minutes, no need to scream." Jane glanced up at him as she slowly approached, her expression wary. He stood stock-still there in her kitchen, watching the baby and the mother as if they were an approaching storm.

"I found out I was pregnant about a month after Oslo," she told him, her voice hushed, as she laid the pink-skinned baby on her chest, one hand rubbing her back with the utmost care. "I _tried _to get a hold of you for months, but I think the people I talked to thought I was crazy, or that I was trying to scam you." She shook her head slightly as the baby gurgled into the fabric of the cloth on her shoulder. "I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. So a few months back I stopped trying."

Jane looked up at him warily, swallowing, and then looked back down at her child. "She was born two and a half weeks ago."

It felt like his voice had been stolen from him, a feeling he had very rarely experienced, but when he finally found his tongue again, he said, "You're sure its mine?" His tone was sharper than he intended, and he didn't like seeing the wince he caused on her face, but it was something he had to ask.

"I'm sure," she firmly told him as she adjusted the blanket around the baby. Sighing tiredly, she looked up at him with understanding. "I figured you might say something like that. I mean, how many women would kill to have your kid just for the child support? But I swear, I hadn't had sex with anyone in nearly a year when we met, and I haven't slept with anyone since. You can have her DNA checked, if you want, but it's the truth either way."

Loki stared at the little thing on her chest and shoulder. It was kind of ugly, if he were being honest. All red and squishy, with a bunch of fuzzy black hair on the top of her little round head. Her eyes were closed and puffy, and she was moving her lips a lot, making noises and spit bubbles that dribbled onto Jane's collar.

"I'm not going to go after you for anything," she was explaining quietly, her tone almost resigned. "And you don't have to hang around if you don't want to. I understand that you didn't want this and that you don't know me, so you probably won't. I just- I just didn't feel right about you not at least _knowing, _so that was why I tried to-"

"What's her name?" he asked, low voice as quiet as a whisper.

Jane paused her speech, her hand drifting up to cup the back of the baby's fuzzy head. "Her name is Beatrice," she told him, a quiet sort of pride in her voice.

_Beatrice. _Loki tested the name in his mind, rolling it around, comparing it to the little thing in Jane's arms.

"Why did you name her Beatrice?" Loki stepped foreword, peering at both mother and child calculatingly.

The woman blushed, licked her lips, and looked down at her bare toes. "I… I was kind of drunk when we were talking in the bar that night, but I remember most of it. When I was in the hospital, I still hadn't come up with a name, so I tried thinking about you, and about what we talked about. I remembered that you liked Shakespeare, and how we spoke about our favorite characters, and then how you said one of your favorite female characters was Beatrice." She shrugged, as if to dismiss the sweet story, and nudged her cheek against her baby's hair.

"I thought it was a good fit. Beatrice is strong and speaks her mind."

He was quiet for a time, taking everything in. He was quite possibly a father. That thought was more overwhelming than Jane could possibly imagine. _Or maybe she could. _She had gone through her entire pregnancy alone, with little money, and it sounded like she intended on raising the child on her own too.

That… was not what he wanted. At least, he didn't think so.

He had spent nearly a year searching for Jane. Maybe it was for a reason. Loki breathed deeply, his mind working a mile a minute. It was too much to take in all at once, but he was certain of one thing: he had lost Jane once, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"I like the name," he admitted quietly, looking into Jane's eyes with the utmost focus. He paused for a moment, thinking through his words carefully, "…and I think my mother will too."

He wasn't going to lose Jane again, and if that meant being a father, then so be it. His mother really _would _be thrilled to be a grandmother, and he thought it might not be _terrible _to be father.

At least, he couldn't screw up any worse than Odin did.


	10. Prolonging

**janesfoster asked: **_psst you should totally do a lokane prompt based off loki's whole "This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." but you know, in regards to loki instead of thor lol_

.

At first, it was like watching a train wreck. It was a tragedy happening right before his eyes, and yet he found himself captivated and unable to look away.

Everyone knew Jane Foster did not belong in Asgard, and no one more keenly than the woman herself. There was no way the relationship between herself and Asgard's beloved prince could work. Not with the weight of the court against her, as well as the suspicions of the people, and the general dislike the king felt for her. Not with her frail human body an ever-present reminder of her_humanness _between her and the rest of their world, let alone between her and Thor himself. It could never work out.

And yet they tried.

Thor lobbied and pled, raged and stormed. He found a few friends in the court, those who became tentative acquaintances with Jane, and even managed to win the approval of their queen mother, but still, they were doomed. Everyone could see it. What love they had for each other seemed the palest of shadows in comparison to the burning of the public opinion, and Loki could not help but revel in watching them slowly crack under the pressure of it.

At first, that was the only reason he watched them - _her. _He liked seeing her shoulders tense when she walked by a group of whispering ladies. He enjoyed hearing her sharply whispered arguments with Thor from just outside the hall. He truly _relished _the way Jane snapped and snarled when she thought she was alone. Jane was never alone, though. Not really. What was a prince to do, when he was as much of an outcast as she? At least for the moment, she was more interesting than the library.

As time went on, Loki found that perhaps it wasn't just her laughably hopeless situation that attracted him to her. It was also her cleverness. He wouldn't call her a genius (_he _was a genius, after all), but she was quick, and her enthusiasm for knowledge made up for what she lacked in raw intellect. She spent hours by herself (as far as she knew) in the observatory, poring over parchments and star charts, moving the grand telescope from one galaxy to another. Sometimes books would appear on the tables when she wasn't looking, but she never questioned it. Her thirst for knowledge overrode everything else - even her relationship with Thor.

In some ways, it won her points with the staff and the scholars, but in others it alienated her further from the rest of the court. _What was the mortal doing, _they whispered, _up there all by herself day and night? _

Loki had only ever actually spoken to her twice. Once, upon her arrival in Asgard, when they were introduced, and another time when she accidentally stumbled into his private observatory, before he began his constant watch. They weren't exactly riveting conversations, nor were they anything more than a scant minute long when put together, but even with just that, he knew she would be entertaining.

He never anticipated that she would be _consuming._

It started out as a game. He liked watching his brother suffer, and by association, _her _suffer, and then he grew curious about her intelligence. That quickly slid into a desire to pick apart that mortal brain of hers, to understand where that burning desire for the stars and the universe came from. He should have stopped there.

There had to be a reason Thor found her so desirable, after all. Looking back, he should have been more careful. He should have known that she would trap him like she trapped his pseudo-brother. But even if he had known, would it have stopped him? Probably not.

He had enough sense to know that what he was doing would be considered wrong, and that there were other ways to go about seducing a woman (ones that were far less painful for him, certainly), but he couldn't stop himself. He could no more stop watching her than he could stop breathing.

He liked to sit next to her when she read at his favorite table in the library, silently leaning closer to feel the heat of her proximity and smell the perfume of her hair. He enjoyed listening to her soft voice mutter and moan in her sleep. And he truly _relished _when she began to subconsciously react to his presence, her body relaxing when he stood behind her in the hallways, her teeth easing off her lip when he ghosted a hand over hers on the page of a book. Thor was put off when she was deep in her studies, always distracting her and ruining her concentration, but when _he _was near, she seemed to focus more acutely, and he felt as though he could teach her everything in the cosmos without ever having to say a word.

When she dozed late at night in the observatory, he uncloaked himself and stroked her hair, his lips pressed lightly against her ear as he whispered sweet nothings (and a few choice things he would do to her soon enough). He even kissed her once, when she was deeply asleep in a plush chair by the fire, which only made him more sure of who she belonged to.

Thor didn't understand her. Thor couldn't love her like she needed. Thor would never take her to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, or make her weep with desire in bed. Thor could not understand her passion. Thor could never possess that wild spirit of hers.

He could.

He _would._

Jane was his. She could never marry Thor (did she even really want to? He had his doubts), but she could belong to him in ways that she could not even imagine. In return for her love, he would show her the universe. He would give her the stars to wear as jewelry, and make her the queen of a thousand worlds. For her love, he would give her everything he was. He could trust her with that fragile, black thing that was his heart. He knew it. She was the one. The _only _one. They were the same. They shared a fire within themselves that could never be stamped out. No one else would understand.

One day, she cut herself on a piece of metal in the observatory. It wasn't a dangerous thing, only a thin line across her palm, but it wept her scarlet blood in a way that startled him. Her pretty cream skin did not heal like he expected it to. He watched her curse and press a cloth over the wound, a scowl on her face, and waited for her to pull it away, revealing a healing scar. But it didn't heal. It continued to bleed.

He followed her back to her chambers, where he watched her bandage it with her little toolkit. He watched, and he waited. But it did not heal. Not for weeks, anyway. By the time it was finally scabbing over, he knew that he had vastly miscalculated.

She was _mortal. _Jane was mortal, and she could not heal herself properly. He had never seen skin close so slowly as that, and it scared him to the bone. How was he supposed to show her the stars when she was so frail? How could he spend a lifetime watching her smile and snarl and moan if her body could not take care of itself?

Jane would die, he realized. She would die and leave him. Just like everyone else. She would leave him with nothing in the blink of an eye. The only woman he could ever love would disappear from this world like she had never even existed

He could not allow that.

He would have her, body, mind, and soul until the end of his life, and nothing less than that. He was owed that, at least, for all the crimes against him.

Loki left the apple for her on top of her stack of books in the observatory, knowing she had not had supper that night. It looked ordinary enough and she was blind and deaf to magic (for now). She did not know what she was biting into as she read over another star chart that night.

Her teeth breaking the skin of the fruit rang in his mind like wedding bells, and for the first time, he unveiled himself.

"I don't think we've ever had a proper conversation before, Lady Jane," he murmured from the chair beside her, voice low with deep satisfaction, "I'd like to rectify that."


	11. Head Shrinking

**bluepixystyx** **asked: **_Hello, can you please write Lokane **prompts 20 (dysfunctional relationship au)**and/or 28 (knocking on the wrong door au). Thank you very much!_

.

"So," Doctor Worton asked, setting the tip of her fountain pen on the blank page of her notepad, "why are we here today?"

Two young adults sat before her, both nearly twenty. One was tall and dark-haired, his long, lithe limbs stretched out around him in a way that made his half of the couch seem more like a throne than anything else. Hw wore a crisp white button down, slacks, and some very expensive leather shoes. The other was a coffee-haired girl with big, whisky-colored eyes and a deep scowl, her much more petite body nearly squashed into the armrest. She wore what looked like an old men's sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of faded green Converse; nearly the polar opposite of the man on the other side of the couch. Her arms were crossed over her stomach, and she looked like all she wanted to do was throw herself out of the floor-to-ceiling windows in her office.

The two shared a look before answering, one that spoke of years of companionship between them, even if the girl looked like she wanted to rip the boy's head off, and the boy looked as though he was in the midst of a grand old game. It was he who answered, turning his head lazily back in the direction of the psychologist even as those piercing green eyes remained cool.

"We're here because my dearest mother finally decided she could no longer withstand Jane's screaming," he explained in that lilting, British accent, all charming baritone and cheeky smile full of teeth.

Jane squawked indignantly at the comment, her cheeks flushing with her fury as she watched him. "I wouldn't _be _screaming if you could just keep to yourself for five minutes!" Huffing angrily, she turned her gaze on the older woman who sat across from them. "We're _really _here because _he _has been driving me up the wall since the _moment _I got back from school. I can't find _any _peace and quiet, my stuff is always being stolen, he is constantly pulling pranks on me, and just- just being _mean!" _

Doctor Worton sat back a bit in her chair, her hand lifting to adjust her glass on the bridge of her nose as she watched the two people on the couch stare one another down. They looked like they could be brother and sister, by the way they bickered, but there was something slightly… _off _about the whole arrangement.

"Well, it does sound like we have a bit of a problem to get through," she replied evenly as she scribbled a note on her pad without looking. Her keen eyes shifted from one to the other, trying to figure out what was causing the obvious tension between them. "But before we get into that, I would like to hear about your family life. I understand that you were adopted, Jane."

The young woman looked away from her adversary and nodded, shrinking back into her cushion. "My parents passed away when I was eight," she explained, her tone tempered into something solemn. "Odin and Frigga were my godparents, and since my Uncle Erik couldn't take me, they did."

"She was never legally adopted, though," Loki added, resting his elbow on the armrest. His tone was dry, almost mocking, and the doctor arched an eyebrow in response to it. "That was me."

"But either way, you have been living with them since your parents passed away, correct?" she asked, neatly ignoring the goading smile the boy sent her. _He _obviously needed counseling all for himself, but right now she was there to get to the bottom of the animosity between them.

Jane nodded again, her fingers twining together in her lap. "Yes. They've been my family for a long time." Her big brown eyes flicked to Loki, who was staring at his cuticles in boredom rather than paying attention. Her lips pursed, and one didn't have to be a psychologist to see the pain that flickered in her eyes when he didn't even bother to look at her.

"I take it this… conflict is a new development, then."

"Yeah," Jane admits, her brows scrunching together as she leaned forward. "I mean, we've always bickered, but he's been…" She waved her hand helplessly in the direction of her foster brother, whose eyes had immediately focused on her when she was no longer looking at him. His face was placid, but Doctor Worton did not miss the way his right leg slowly leaned against hers, their knees touching. Jane didn't seem to notice, but some part of her relaxed at the contact, the tense line of her shoulders softening minutely.

Her pen flew across the page of her notebook.

"I am no different than I've always been, Jane," Loki said, clicking his tongue in a scolding way. "But either way, I will not be addressing our personal matters in front of a complete stranger, _doctorate _or no."

The psychologist looked over the rim of her glasses at him, weigh the cold look in his eyes with the way he seemed to be nearly squashing Jane out of sight. "I'm only here to help," she explained kindly, resting her pen on her notepad. "We're just here to talk about things, and figure out where this animosity is coming from, Loki."

"I have no animosity towards Jane," he told her briskly, those sharp green eyes of his focused solely on her. "I never have."

_Getting to the meat of it now, I guess, _she thought, squaring her shoulders.

"Then why have you been acting this way with her, Loki? From what your mother tells me, it would seem like you are deliberately torturing her."

Loki's lips twitched upward, but the expression was not a smile. It was mocking, and she was a bit unsettled to feel the tiny hairs on her arms prickle at the sight of all those perfect, square teeth. "I don't have to explain anything to you," he told her, leaning back into the couch. His broad shoulder pressed against Jane's delicate one, fusing them together nearly from knee to shoulder.

Doctor Worton's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"The two of you seem close," she noted evenly. _Very close. _Her speciality was siblings, and something was not… right, about these two. Perhaps it was the fact that Jane was technically not his sister, or maybe it was all the change with college and whatnot, but even that didn't seem right. There was something else there that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"We've been best friends since we were little," Jane replied, leaning slightly to her left, into Loki. "We just don't see each other as much as we used to, I guess. I mean, we both go to Harvard, but he's in Business School and I'm in Astrophysics. Our schedules don't exactly overlap that much."

The psychologist nodded, sensing that perhaps they were getting to the root of the problem now. She watched as a muscle in Loki's jaw ticked when she explained about their schedules, and she smelled an opening. "Tell me," she casually began, "if you haven't been spending as much time together lately, who have you been with? College is a time for new friends and relationships, after all."

His jaw ticked again.

"Well, I've made a couple friends," Jane admitted, some enthusiasm returning to her features. "Darcy is my roommate, and we get along really well. I don't have a lot of classes with her, but we hang out a lot."

No jaw tick. _Interesting._

"What about romantic relationships?" she prodded gently. "Have you been out on any dates?"

A flush rose in Jane's cheeks and a nervous laugh escaped her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Beside her, Loki had gone completely still.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted, scratching her nose. "I met this guy in my BioChem class named Don. We were going out until just this summer. We're… on break now." Doctor Worton watched as Jane fidgeted and the tick in Loki's jaw return with a vengeance.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Loki beat her to it. "It must have been hard to see him," he quipped with mock sympathy, "what with your busy schedule and all that."

Jane went silent for a moment, her expression souring. Obviously, this was an old argument, and one that had never been resolved. The psychologist glanced between the two, a niggling suspicion beginning to form in the back of her mind.

"Loki," she said, "I'm getting the feeling that perhaps you're feeling a bit neglected by Jane now that she's dating. Is that perhaps the source of tension you feel with your sister or-"

"She is _not _my sister!" Jane jumped in surprise, but she was too experienced to outwardly react to the snarl. On the inside, she was truly startled by the sudden show of emotion. Loki's fingers curled into a fist as he fumed, his expression cooling into something like quiet rage as he watched her.

"Doctor Worton," he began, voice low and dangerous, "I thought you were paying attention earlier. Jane is _not _my sister. She was never adopted. She never took my last name. She is in no way related to me."

_Not to "us". "Me." _That, more than anything else, told her what she had begun to suspect was probably true.

"Furthermore," he continued, this time looking at Jane instead. His voice was less harsh this time. More scolding. "I do not appreciate the suggestion that Jane and I cannot manage this by ourselves. It's always been the two of us. We don't need anyone else to fix us."

Jane was looking up at Loki with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted as she absorbed whatever subtext Loki had layered into his little speech. "You should not have abandoned me for Don, Jane," he told her, scowling deeply. "He wasn't worth your time, and I'm offended that you don't wish to spend time with me anymore. If the only way to get your attention is to have you screaming at me, then so be it."

Two things became abundantly clear to Doctor Worton then: one, that it was not familial strain that caused the tension between them, and two, that Frigga had a much bigger situation on her hands than two squabbling young adults.

Loki was right. They weren't siblings.

"You started it," Jane accused indignantly, "with _Veronica. _The first _month _of school, when I didn't know anyone, you go out with the first floozy you find and throw her in my face every five minutes. How do you think that made _me _feel?"

They weren't even like cousins.

"So you hook up with _Donald?" _Loki asked, cool as a cucumber. "How soon did you let him in your dorm room, I wonder. Soon enough to forget all about me, about your _best friend_."

They were _lovers. _

Stunned by the realization, Doctor Worton could only sit back and watch as the two began to bicker in earnest, throwing jabs and accusations back and forth like a seasoned married couple. The whole time, their thighs never strayed from where they were pressed against each other, and once Loki even hooked his finger under her chin and turned her face back to his, as if he had done it a thousand times before.

By the looks of it, they didn't really know what they were doing. She doubted they had even acknowledged whatever feelings they had for one another, but they were there. _In force. _

_I'm not a couple's counselor, _she thought, dazed. Frigga would need a whole team of psychologists to sort _that _mess out.

But she doubted even the most skilled team would be able to stop what was happening from reaching its inevitable conclusion. They were in too deep, and the more she watched them, she more she could almost _feel _the sexual tension and jealousy pouring from them.

She felt like she was witnessing a dam breaking, and neither hell nor high water could save them.

_At least they aren't related? _


	12. The Sugar Cafe

**audreyii-fic****asked:**_I would like #6 (meeting at a coffee shop au). Because it is the MOST CLASSIC CLICHÉ OF CLASSIC CLICHÉS EVER and I'm not sure Lokane actually has one. Also, your brilliance intimidates me._

.

Jane had a routine.

Every day, she did the same thing. Having a very specific routine had saved her from falling into the trap of procrastination, gave her a sense of comfort, and helped keep her focused on what she needed to do. Darcy thought she was crazy, but she didn't care. She couldn't afford to get behind on her assignments and risk losing her scholarship, and when her routine was disrupted, it usually meant disaster for her schoolwork.

Donald had disrupted her routine, and that had ended terribly. She wasn't about to make that mistake again. Once she had her doctorate, she could relax a bit, but not until then. Relaxing was for slackers, and slackers didn't get doctorates.

Most of her routine included lab work, library time, and assignments, but a crucial part of her day involved one particular coffee shop.

It was a nice place down the street from her tiny apartment, tucked between a Bloomingdales and a ritzy law office that specialized in high profile divorces, and its name was the Sugar Cafe. Decked out in the hippest warehouse-chic style, it boasted a massive drip coffeemaker, a barista named Kim who never cracked a smile, and a grilled goat cheese sandwich that was to die for. Jane was particularly fond of the stainless steel tables that were tucked into little nooks with easy to reach outlets, along with their free Wi-Fi, and the fact that she got a former-employee discount.

They played unobtrusive indie music, were never really overwhelmingly busy like a Starbucks, and actually made a decent cup of joe. No one bothered her there, and Kim even knew to have her regular espresso and sandwich with fruit on the side waiting for her when she arrived. It didn't have any Darcy blasting pop songs like in her apartment, no uncomfortable chairs like in the library, and no one ever pestered her like in the Sciences Building at school.

It was her place.

Everyday from nine AM to noon, she sat at her specific table in the far left corner of the cafe, drinking her espresso, munching on her sandwich, and writing her thesis. It was her quiet time. Nothing could disturb that.

…Except, of course, someone having the audacity to try and encroach on her space.

On a regular Thursday morning, Jane was prepared for another full day of slogging through data, her usual leather bag slung over her shoulder, bits of paper and the corner of her laptop peeking out from under the flap. She was tired from staying up late rewriting a portion of her thesis (that she would no doubt rewrite again that morning), but there was nothing unusual about that. It was dark and rainy that morning, which didn't exactly help her mood much, but she was certain that her espresso would have her bouncing back into productivity in no time, just as it always did.

Pushing open the glass door of the cafe, Jane stepped inside with a grateful sigh. The doctoral candidate shook off her hood and adjusted the strap of her back on her shoulder, the smell of coffee and fresh pastries filling her with the sense of peace she always got when she could work quietly by herself. Her grumpy expression shifting into something more relaxed, and a little bit of the tenseness bled out of her shoulders.

This was _her _place, and it was time to get her coffee and get to work.

"Jane," Kim called from behind the counter, her mousy brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and one strap of her black tank top slipping down over one shoulder. The older woman waved her over, which was a bit out of the ordinary. Usually Karl brought out her sandwich when he saw her walk in. But perhaps Karl had taken the day off, and Kim was waving her over to give her her food. Shrugging, Jane walked over to the counter, her red rain boots squeaking slightly on the polished concrete floor, leaving tiny puddles of rainwater in their wake.

"Hey Kim," she greeted, running a hand through her hair to smooth out the frizzies caused by her hood, "got my coffee ready? I really need it this morning."

"Well, not exactly," she replied, frowning a bit more deeply than usual. Jane blinked, her eyebrows drawing closer together over her eyes. That was _really_unusual.

"Oh, well, that's fine. Busy this morning?" It wasn't the first time Kim had been too busy with an early rush to put in her order before she got there, but by the way she was looking at Jane, she had a feeling that wasn't the reason.

The barista shook her head. "No, I'll make it for you in a second, I just wanted to warn you that someone took your table."

_"What?"_ she asked, aghast. Jane quickly swiveled around, her eyes immediately zeroing in on her beloved table, tucked away in the far left corner of the cafe. Her eyes widened to a nearly impossible size when she saw who exactly had invaded her space.

All dark hair and a fine, pressed suit, Loki Odinson sat at her table, as casual as you please. A cup of something sat before him, along with what looked like half of her favorite sandwich and a small black notebook. He was checking his phone, one forearm braced on the steel tabletop, and both incredibly long legs spread out from his chair, those polished leather shoes winking in the low light. She recognized him from all the pictures splashed on the headlines, and for a moment she was awestruck by being in the same room as someone so famous and powerful.

That lasted for about the time it took for him to lift the sandwich to his lips and take a bite of it.

"He took my table," she whispered in quiet outrage as she watched him chew. He took her table _and _he was eating the sandwich _she _was supposed to have gotten. He had disrupted her routine. She didn't care _who _he was, no one was allowed to get away with that.

"Can you kick him out?" she demanded, turning around to face the scowling Kim.

The woman snorted in disbelief and leaned one arm on the countertop. "Yeah, Jane, let me get right on kicking a billionaire out of the cafe because he sat at your table."

"I _always _sit there!" she hissed in a hushed whisper, heat rising to her cheeks. "I _need _to sit there! Why didn't you just point him to another table or something when he came in?"

Kim rolled her eyes at her theatrics and pushed away from the counter. "No, I couldn't. He was allowed to sit wherever he wanted. It was just bad luck that he wanted to sit at your usual table." She sent Jane a dry look. "Sitting somewhere else for a day won't kill you, Jane."

Jane heartily disagreed. She _always _sat at that table for a few reasons: the light was the brightest in the cafe, there were _four _outlets to use at that specific table and nowhere else, and _it was her fucking table. _The chair must have been uncomfortable for him, she thought mutinously, what with it being shaped like _her _ass.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Kim, knowing that the woman really couldn't do anything about where the (rumored deranged) billionaire was sitting. Putting him somewhere else might very well ruin her business if he took offense to it, so Jane would just have to get her table back herself. Setting her jaw, the petite woman straightened and unzipped her coat, preparing for battle.

Before Kim could protest, she had spun on the heel of her cherry-red boots and was striding toward Loki's table, one hand fisted over the strap of her bag and the other swinging freely by her side, a stony, determined look on her face. She looked like she was going to war, and she certainly felt like it. Jane didn't care that this man could probably destroy her life with a phone call. She wanted her goddamn table back.

He didn't seem to notice the squeak of her boots until she was nearly two feet away from him, standing rigidly over him with her eyebrows drawn tightly over her whiskey-brown eyes. She was hardly tall, but it seemed more than a little unfair to her that even when sitting, he was almost her height. The businessman paused in scrolling through his phone when her shadow crossed over it, lifted his eyes up, flicked them in her direction, and then promptly went right back to scrolling.

"I don't do autographs," he drawled, opening up a text message that could have been from Tony Stark for all she knew.

Jane's jaw clenched as she ground her teeth together, her fingers tightly contracting around the strap of her bag as she tried to calm herself down. She was _greatly _annoyed by this disruption of her routine, and his uppity attitude and dismissal of her made it even worse. Fighting to unlock her jaw, Jane cleared her throat, trying to get his attention again.

He continued to ignore her.

"Excuse me," she said, tone icy but polite. It was like he didn't even hear her. That dexterous thumb flew over the keyboard, his eyes staring unblinking at the screen. Feeling downright angry now, Jane huffed a sharp breath out of her nose and decided to just plunge in. "Look, I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but that's _my _table. I would really appreciate it if you would pick somewhere else to sit." After a a glance down at said table, she added, "Or, since it looks like you're almost done, you could just leave."

The thumb that had been swiping across the keyboard of his phone stilled. _"Pardon?"_ he intoned slowly, voice low. He finally turned his attention to her, giving her the full force of those piercing green eyes. Jane planted a hand on the table, claiming her territory, and leaned slightly closer, deliberately not acknowledging the fact that he was _extremely _attractive and that he smelled like freshly roasted coffee and some expensive cologne that made her mouth water.

"This is my table," she stated simply, like he was slow on the uptake, "and I need to get to work. I have four pages of my thesis I need to rewrite before noon today, and to do that, I have to sit right here." She patted the tabletop once for emphasis.

Loki arched one dark brow incredulously, the arm holding his phone slowly lowering to his lap. He had thin, sculpted lips, and they parted slightly as he considered her. Jane was well aware of the fact that he probably thought she was a bit unhinged, but she didn't care. She hadn't had her coffee or started on her work because of him, and she would be damned if he got away with it.

She rather expected him to say something like, "do you even _know _who I _am?" _but instead he merely watched her for a long moment, those eyes dragging slowly from the top of her head to the toes of her shiny red rain boots. In all likelihood, her jeans, boots, worn raincoat, and flannel shirt didn't exactly appeal to him, but Jane couldn't bring herself to care. He could judge her all he wanted if he would only just get out of her damn seat.

"There are plenty of other tables to sit at," he told her, once more looking into her eyes. "I would suggest sitting at one of them, not wasting your time pestering me about this particular table."

Jane shook her head, putting a bit more of her weight on the table. "No, see, this is _my_ table. I sit every day from nine to noon, working on my thesis. It is the only table with the amount of outlets I need, the best lighting to read by, and the most comfortable chair. I have to do my work there."

He was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Jane let out a gusty sigh of annoyance and gestured sharply to his mostly empty coffee cup and sandwich. "Look, you're basically done! You don't even need to be here any longer. Couldn't you just give up the table?"

"No," he retorted flatly, his pretty green eyes never straying from her face as he reached down, lifted his coffee to his lips, and took a long sip.

Her annoyance heightened considerably, Jane narrowed her eyes at him. _"Why not?"_ she ground out through gritted teeth.

Loki watched her from over the rim of his cup, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly with a smile. It was a smile that let her know exactly what he was going to say half a second before he actually said it. "Because I don't want to."

Annoyance boiling over, Jane made an inarticulate noise of frustration and slapped her hand on the tabletop. "I cannot _believe _this," she growled, "all I'm asking for is for you to just _move! _Because of this, my whole day is going to be screwed up! Do you _know _how much work I have to get done today to keep from being swallowed whole?" She made another noise and threw up her hands, her eyes closing as she tried to rein in her temper a bit.

All the while, Loki watched her as he sipped his coffee, his green eyes shining in the light of the overhead lamp. He seemed dreadfully amused by the whole situation, and that only made Jane want to smack him all the more.

"Oh my god, what do I have to do to get you to leave?" she finally demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him. At this point she would kiss the parking meter that all the dogs peed on just to get him out of her spot.

He seemed to ponder her question for a long moment, the cup finally lowering back onto the table with deliberate slowness. He licked his lips (something Jane _fought _to ignore) and placed one long-fingered hand on the table, his sleek phone under his palm. "That's a dangerous thing to ask me," he told her, smiling with all of his perfectly straight, square teeth.

"I don't care," she hotly replied, leveling him with a glare that could melt glaciers.

A laugh bubbled out of him at that, low and raspy, and Jane felt her stomach twist into disturbingly familiar knots at the sound. Weren't men in romance novels the only ones allowed to make your toes curl like that?

"Fine, then," he said, grinning wildly at her, "I require three things to vacate this particular seat." Holding up his hand, he began to tick them off one by one. "One, I would like to know your name. This is the first time I've ever been assailed in public by a woman I don't know, so I think I'm entitled to at least that for the abuse I've suffered. Second, I want your phone number, because I fully intend on pestering you just as mercilessly as you have pestered me - though for entirely different reasons. And thirdly…" He paused there, obviously enjoying the look of plain disbelief her face quite a lot more than he should. When he got his fill of her shock, he continued, drawing out the sentence slowly, with obvious relish.

_"Thirdly,"_those pretty eyes _shined_ with amusement now, "I ask that you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee."

Jane sputtered and dropped her hands from her hips. "Um, _no," _she said, shaking her head vigorously. "Not in a million years." She didn't care that he had more money than she could possibly ever have in her lifetime, or that he was gorgeous. He had been uppity with her when all she wanted was to sit in her usual spot. Plus, that smile of his was a little unsettling.

His grin only widened at her refusal. Loki leaned back further into (her) seat, those long limbs spreading out around him like he was lounging on a throne, and watched her with eyes that nearly _twinkled _with mischief. "Then you aren't getting your precious table," he quipped, the epitome of casual. "So sorry."

He watched as Jane battled herself, her desire to get her table back and her disgust with his general attitude obviously warring in her mind. She shifted from one foot to another, her jaw working as she fought over which one was more important, before she finally let out loud huff. Crossing her arms, she sent him a baleful glare.

"My name is Jane Foster," she ground out as quickly as she could, her foot tapping impatiently, "my number is nine five one, six zero eight, two four, eight six. Good luck remembering that because I'm only saying it once. Now you can go buy the coffee and leave me to my work."

_There, _she thought, feeling a little smug. _He definitely won't remember the number, and he'll be gone soon. _She could finally have her table back.

Loki smirked up at her before glancing down at the table, at the hand that had been previously covering his phone. Jane looked as well, just in time to see him entering the last digit of her number into his contacts with that ridiculously fast thumb of his. Her stomach seemed to sink somewhere around her knees when she saw him hit _save. _

"Now then," he announced, slowly standing up from his seat, "how do you take your coffee, Miss Foster?"


	13. Skinny Dipping IV

**Anon asked: **_lokane: thunderstorm :) _

_._

It was like trying to pull a sweet treat from a child's mouth - by which he meant, utterly, infuriatingly difficult.

Jane - who could go on and on about her science for hours, who could speak of the political situation of her planet for equally long, who had scolded him for a solid twenty minutes once simply because he touched one of her instruments incorrectly - was actually rather adept at keeping her mouth tightly shut when he really needed to know something.

Well, he didn't _need _to know, but he really, _really _wanted to.

For days after their encounter in the library, Loki allowed her very little peace. He was everywhere she went, no matter what time she was up or how carefully she tried to plan around him. He dedicated every waking moment to pestering her until she finally cracked. Usually he just received the regular combination of glares, mutters, blushes, and scolding, which were enjoyable in and of themselves, but he was still unsatisfied.

Jane had had a dream about him (them), and it was so tantalizing, so distracting, that she could hardly bear to look at him. He desperately needed to know what he had done in that dream of hers to make her so frazzled, because he was entirely sure that what he could do in reality was far, far better. He intended to show her that, of course, but first he needed to know exactly what they had done together in her mind.

He tried everything to get her to loosen her lips - arguing, the silent treatment, gifts, pleading (that had nearly killed him), persuasion, and even transforming himself into a woman so she might feel more comfortable divulging her secrets. Nothing worked. Her lips were sealed so tightly he doubted even Thor could pry them open with all his strength. The little mortal was completely intent on keeping everything they did together in her dream to herself until the day she died, and that simply could not be allowed.

He was beginning to lose the little patience he had when he finally got the golden opportunity he had been waiting for.

Jane had revealed to him some months ago that she disliked thunder storms, which he had laughed at because she _obviously _would never be too fond of Thor, then. At the time he had brushed off her little fear as nothing but the remnant of childhood, but that was before he actually saw it in action. During one such storm, Jane had burst into his chambers and, without a word, proceeded to pilfer his liquor cabinet. It was the only way she could get through it, she had told him as she inspected a bottle of Asgardian whiskey, her body shaking like a leaf each time the thunder clapped.

She had gotten good and drunk that night, telling him rambling stories about her friend Darcy and something called "her college years". He got slightly buzzed as well, after drinking significantly more than she could ever withstand, and they both ended up draped over his couches, snoring into the cushions, until well into the morning.

He knew Jane had been willing to tell him anything he asked that night, and so Loki hatched a plan. Well, it wasn't so much of a plan as it was a clever scheme, but he failed to see the difference.

All it took was the disappearance of Thor's favorite breakfast food, a bad bout in the practice arena, and every single one of Thor's casks of mead mysteriously disappearing for him to set off the largest thunderstorm in years directly over Jane's head. It was a bit mean, but he was desperate, and if he had to rattle Jane a bit to get what he wanted, then so be it.

In the end, it took six lightning strikes for Jane to come scurrying through his doors once more, her tiny body shaking under the blanket she had draped over herself. Her bottom lip had been worried raw, making it rosy red and puffy, and she nearly hurt herself when she kicked his door shut behind her. Loki watched her enter from his parlor, which had already been set up for the evening. He had laid spare blankets on the couch, extra pillows on the floor, built a roaring fire in the hearth, and sat just before it with a book in one hand and a bottle of Asgard's finest (and strongest) bourbon in the other.

He had to tamp down his giddiness when he watched her heave a sigh of relief and scuttle around the couch to plop on the floor across from him, lest he give away the game. She would figure it out when she woke up the next morning, no doubt, but for now he had to look sympathetic (which he was, to an extent), not excited.

The prince sent the distressed woman a small smile, the book snapping shut in his hand. "I assumed you would be along in short order when I heard the thunder," he told her, setting the tome down beside him.

Looking harried, Jane replied, "Why is thunder so _loud?"_

"Well, dearest Jane, that would be because-"

"I _know _why thunder is loud," she cut in, glaring at his cheeky smile, "that was a rhetorical question. Now pass me the bottle." One of her dainty, fragile hands peeked out from under the blanket she had thrown around herself just as another boom rocked the skies above them, making her wince and grind her teeth. She wiggled her fingers urgently at him, demanding the substance that would make her good and delirious for the next several hours.

Loki handed the spirit to her without complaint, his wide shoulders shrugging innocently, like that wasn't exactly what he wanted. "Do be careful, Jane," he warned her as she pulled the stopper out and lifted it to her lips, "that's fine Asgardian bourbon you're drinking. It could knock you flat."

It _would _knock her flat, if he had his way. But not before he got the answers to his questions.

Jane sent him a withering look before she proceeded to take a large swig of the alcohol, her pretty features screwing up as it traced a burning path into her belly. Loki watched her with a placid expression as he leaned back into one of the cushions he had placed on the floor. He rather liked how she looked in the light of the fire, with those long lashes lit with gold and the brown of her eyes melting into amber.

Another clap of thunder reverberated above them, and Loki watched with amusement as Jane downed another swallow of the potent drink. He could already see a flush rising in her cheeks, but he anticipated it would take one or two more gulps before she would spill her secrets to him.

He lifted a hand and gestured for the bottle, intending to at least take a sip. It took far more to get him drunk than it took Jane, so it wouldn't endanger his mission at all. When she reluctantly handed it over, the prince took a small sip, tasting the liquid fire that Asgard so famous for. "Did you get any work done today?" he asked casually as he watched Jane collapse back into the pillows, her body slightly less tense than before.

"A bit," she sighed out, loosening the blanket around her shoulders as the heat of the fire began to soak in. "Not as much as I would like, though. A frustrating number of your astronomical texts aren't translatable."

Loki shrugged, passing her the bottle. "I told you, you should just come to me when you can't translate something. I would happily do it for you."

Swallowing another mouthful of alcohol, Jane raised her eyebrows at him. "Honestly, I was surprised you weren't with me. You've been stuck to me like an annoying barnacle for the past two weeks."

"Oh, it sounds like you missed me," he teased, grinning at the woman.

She rolled her eyes, lifting the bottle to her lips as the storm raged on over them. "I only like having you around when you aren't being annoying," she dryly retorted, "which is very rare."

Chuckling, Loki lifted one knee and rested his wrist on it, casually watching as she got herself good and drunk before him. "Mm, some would say you are just a bit too defensive on that subject," he drawled, grinning widely. "I, for one, believe you like me far more than you are willing to admit."

Jane made a face around the lip of the bottle, an obvious denial of his teasing, but whether it was the alcohol, the fire, or her feelings causing it, she could not stop the flush that made her cheeks a deep pink. She muttered something that was lost in a thunderclap, but he was fairly certain it ran along the lines of _"shut the hell up". _His grin widened.

The bourbon was beginning to hit her, he could see, and now was the time for him to begin chipping at those tight lips of hers. "You can't pretend you don't like me," he needled in a lilting, pleased tone. "I know you do."

"I never said I didn't like you," she retorted hotly, her eyes beginning to glaze over a bit. She was a remarkably lucid drunk, he had found, but also quiet a lightweight. Jane could speak without a slur well enough, but a few sips was all it took for her to start jabbering on about whatever struck her fancy. The woman in question set the bottle down beside her thigh, her fingers resting on the neck loosely. "I just don't like it when you annoy me," she added, almost a whine, as she rolled her shoulders in a stretch.

Loki's green eyes followed the line of her neck as she stretched, noting how she obviously was feeling far less tense now that she had nearly a quarter of the bottle in her. As his fingers drummed on his knee, the prince made a soft humming noise and tilted his head to one side. "If you liked me so much," he reasoned, green eyes glittering in the firelight, "you wouldn't have avoided me so cruelly a few weeks before."

The scientist shrugged, eyeing the bottle in her loose grasp speculatively. "Nah," she replied, deciding against another swig, "I avoided you _because _I like you. Obviously."

He had to keep himself from grinning then, his stomach twisting in that ever-so-pleasurable way it did when he was getting close to a delicious secret. "Please, Jane," he sighed out dramatically, "I'm offended that a _dream _would upset you so much as to ignore me for a week. It must have been truly horrifying."

Jane slowly shook her head, the thunder overhead going completely ignored as she leaned her head back into the pillows and closed her eyes. That was proof enough that she had had more than enough alcohol to inhibit her secret-keeping. She seemed tired, but he knew that mouth of hers would not let her sleep just yet. "No," she replied, just as he anticipated, "no, it wasn't that. I was just really embarrassed. Have _you _ever had a sex dream about a friend? It's humiliating. I couldn't even look you in the eye afterward."

He hummed, unobtrusively shifting closer to her on the plush rug. "Would it make it any less humiliating if I told you I dreamt of you, once?" he offered kindly as his deft fingers gently pulled the bottle from her grasp. It was a lie, because he had never _dreamed _of sleeping with her, but he rather thought his fantasies counted for something.

Jane opened one eye to give him a confused look, her plump mouth pursing as if she was trying to weigh whether he was telling the truth or not. A fair thing to ask, he allowed.

"You did?" she asked skeptically, her words coming out just slightly slower than usual. "What… what did we do in it?"

Loki clucked his tongue chidingly, this time not bothering to be subtle as he moved over to her large cushions, making himself comfortable beside her. He didn't plan on doing anything with her, because he wasn't about to use alcohol to seduce a woman, but he had a feeling that his proximity would help loosen her tongue a bit on the subject of her imaginings now that she was drunk.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked her gently, as if he were wounded by the suggestion. "If you will not share your dream with me, and force me to assume the worst about it, what reason do I have to share mine with _you?"_

Jane frowned, a flicker of suspicion in her eyes. If she were sober, she would have seen right through his thin ploy, but since she was a mortal drinking Asgardian alcohol, that flicker of suspicion lasted but a second before the placid look returned. She seemed to weigh the merits of spilling her secrets against hearing his for a long moment, her doe eyes closing once again. "It'll make it weird between us, though," she explained weakly, even as she sighed and sagged bonelessly against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, hush, Jane," he replied, grinning to himself. "It won't make it 'weird'. They're just dreams, right? If they aren't visions, then they are utterly harmless."

The woman resting on him hummed. "You smell really good," she told him off-handedly, her tone almost disgruntled. "You didn't smell in my dream."

"I didn't?" he asked, amused, as he stared down at her chestnut brown hair.

"No," she told him, "you didn't. There weren't any smells, I don't think. Dreams don't have smells."

"If I didn't smell, what else do you remember?" he coaxed, slipping his arm between her back and the pillow to bring her closer. She was limp as a noodle against him, which was quite a change from how she had avoided every chance of physical contact between them since she had her little dream.

"I was in a maze," she slowly began, some reluctance creeping back into her voice. Even completely drunk, she had some awareness of the fact that revealing this to him was probably not the best idea - and he could not have that. Loki made a comforting sound in his chest and rubbed his thumb against her arm.

"Go on," he murmured, touching his chin to her hair. "Tell me the whole story, Jane. No need to be embarrassed. It's just a dream."

She was quiet for a time, long enough for him to begin to fear she had fallen asleep against him. But when she did eventually speak, he felt his heart jump into his throat. "It was in the maze, and I was looking for you. One of those fancy hedge mazes they have in castles. I could here your voice, and you kept telling me to come find you, but I was never able to do it. I wanted to give up, but you told me to run and find you. I had to find you, so I started running."

He listened with rapt attention, hardly breathing, his hand stilling on her shoulder. He was finally hearing it, and was determined not to miss a word - not even to breathe.

"I didn't think I would find you," Jane continued, sounding slightly annoyed, "because you always hid yourself from me. But this time, when I turned a corner, your arm shot out and you caught me." There, she trailed off, nearly killing him with suspense. He swallowed thickly, knowing exactly where this dream was headed, and nudged her gently, trying to get her to continue.

Jane started as if she had been dozing, but suddenly continued in an almost surly way. "Well, after that, it went how you probably can guess with that big god brain of yours."

"No, no, no, Jane," he chided her, tilting his head slightly down to peer into her face. Her eyes were closed and a small frown marred her lips, telling him that she wasn't _quite _so drunk as to continue without some goading. "I asked to hear it all, didn't I?" he asked, prodding her bicep. "You won't hear _my _dream unless you tell me everything."

"It was just a stupid dream," she grumbled, turning her head slightly to press her cheek more firmly in his shoulder, her dark hair sliding back from behind her ear to cover her expression. "Not even important."

"It _is _important," he insisted, frowning down at her. "I was a participant in the dream, wasn't I? I think I deserve to know."

"You weren't just a _participant," _she told him, nearly indignant, "you all but ripped my dress off!"

His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline when he heard that, his mouth going dry at the picture she began to paint for him. "And you held my hair too tightly, too," she complained, almost like she was pouting. "You basically threw me against the hedge, lifted me up and- and, uh, what's the word?" Jane lifted her head up from his shoulder to squint ahead of her, obviously trying to find the right term for what he had done to her.

Swallowing dryly, Loki shifted against the pillow and said, "I think the word you're looking for is _ravaged." _

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, going from annoyed to grateful in a moment, before going right back to the annoyance. "Yeah, that was it! You _ravaged _me. You were kissing me and touching me and it was really, _really_ great." He had never heard a woman sound so annoyed about enjoying herself, he thought dazedly. "You were saying… _stuff, _and I really liked that part, especially when you put your hands up my skirt."

She sighed gustily and laid her head back on his shoulder, her voice lowering into something more reminiscent of a whine. "You were touching me, which was nice, and you kissed that place on my neck that I like, and then…"

_"And then?"_ he urged, his voice slightly tighter than usual.

"And then when you were about to…" She waved lazily in front of her, a vague gesture that somehow managed to convey so much. "I woke up. Which sucked, by the way."

He was silent for a long time, just absorbing her slightly clipped, annoyed story. He had hidden himself in the hedge maze, told her to run and find him, and then proceeded to ravage her senseless in said maze like a true rake. That _did _sound like something he would do. In fact, he _had _done it, or some version of it, at least once or twice.

But the idea of doing that with _Jane, _of her _dreaming _about it and _enjoying _it, was almost too much to bear when he could do nothing about it. In a way, though, he was glad she was drunk, because there was no way she could notice the fact that his leather trousers hid absolutely nothing when he was as hard as he was in that moment.

"You said in the library that you were trying to do something before you saw me again," he dragged out evenly, a dozen thoughts clamoring in his mind at once. The image of him doing exactly as she dreamed was undoubtedly going to stay with him for a _very _long time, no matter how much it made him suffer. "What was it?" She would be asleep soon, and he had to know.

"Mm? Oh, that. I was looking for someone to sleep with, so I could get you out of my system," she answered, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck with a deep breath. "Smells good."

His heart thundered in his chest, a mix of lust and excitement pumping in his blood, but a scowl marred his sharp features at the idea of her trying to work through her lust for him with someone else. Obviously she desired him, and now that he knew that, he wasn't about to let her sleep with someone else to forget him. He _refused _to allow that.

"Jane?" he said, voice low and soothing.

"Mm?"

"I've no choice but to seduce you now."

She hummed again, her head resting trustingly on his shoulder, and murmured, "oh, that's nice," before promptly falling asleep against him.


	14. Late Night Radio

**Anon asked: **_Any chance you're willing to continue the Jane/Loki market/slavery thing? Because that was truly excellent and I would love to read more. If not, and if you're still accepting prompts: Jane/Loki, insomniac calling some sort of phone hotline or call center. Could be anything. Crisis counseling, home shopping network, phone sex, ordering 50 pink camo hats and pants C.O.D. to Nunavut, psychic, tech support,_**_late night talk radio,_**_411, whatever._

_Note: _Aw, that's so nice! Thank you so much, I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I am definitely going to be writing little companion pieces to Festival of Cages, but I just haven't gotten the right prompts yet. I don't really know what the right prompt is, exactly, it just has to be automatically associated with that particular universe in my head - which doesn't make much sense, I know. Basically, when a prompt fits the theme of it in my mind, I'll write the next part to it. Also, I'll pick this apart for typos tomorrow (I'm sure there are a million), but right now I've got to get to sleep.

_._

"You're on in five."

Jane nodded, adjusting the large headphones over her ears. When they were correctly placed, she cleared her throat and leaned forward, waiting for the high beep that would tell her to speak. Her arms resting comfortably on the table, Jane was the picture of radio-host preparedness.

_Beep!_

"Good evening, everybody," she began, picturing her audience of a couple dozen, "I hope you guys are doing just fine tonight. It is eleven PM, and that means it's time for Astronomy Hour."

Never in her life did she imagine she would host a radio show. She wasn't exactly the most social woman, and it wasn't like people liked _listening _to her about anything. Not in a _million _years did she think she could ever do something so ridiculous, but with the rising popularity of podcasts and satellite radio and her lack of funding, something she never imagined herself doing became the perfect solution for her. Of course, she wouldn't call herself a _good _radio host, or even a popular one, but it had decent hours and required very little work on her part, so it fit perfectly with her research.

Besides, it was nice to ramble on about new findings in the field and her own opinions to people who presumably cared a little bit, even if she never heard from most of them.

"Tonight we've got a few things to talk about," she said, eyeing her notes critically, trying to find the actually important bits in the mess of scribbles. "We're going to be talking about the new images from the Hubble telescope, the controversy surrounding Tony Stark's plans to go to Mars by twenty-sixteen, and why you should not run screaming in the streets whenever a headline reads _'Astroid headed straight for Earth!'_ tonight."

Even though she didn't have a cohost to bounce off of, Jane found that she liked her little show more than she ever thought she would. Sure, their listeners were not so great in number, and sure, she got some hate mail from colleagues who thought she was an idiot, but she still enjoyed it. The astrophysicist actually felt like she was teaching people a thing or two about the universe around them, like people were listening to her for once, and that was enormously satisfying.

The decent pay that was funding her research didn't hurt either.

"…which is very interesting, because previously scientists assumed that such a system couldn't exist so far from its star! The discovery has much wider implications for our search for extraterrestrial beings, as well as other habitable planets - not to mention that it could rewrite the definition of what we classify as a 'planet'." As the show began to take its usual course, Jane became more and more enthusiastic, her hands waving in front of her as if she could show her listeners exactly what she was talking about through the microphone.

A cup of half-finished, now chilled coffee sat beside her hastily scribbled notes, and she very nearly knocked it over when she got a bit too into the topic of private space travel. "Oh, crap, I almost spilled my coffee again," she said, laughing to herself as she pushed the cup away from the reach of her flying elbows.

"It's dangerous to be around an astrophysicist, you know," she playfully explained to her imaginary audience, "because when we start talking, so do our elbows."

Lightly clearing her throat, Jane glanced up at her producer, who was holding up one finger to her through the glass of the mixing room. "Well, it's time for a message break, guys," she said, feeling the first stirrings of excitement in her belly. "When we come back, I'll be taking some calls from listeners about Tony Stark's ambitious 'Me To Mars' project, so stay tuned. If you'd like to put your two cents in, call our hotline - I'd love to hear from you!"

_Beep! _

"Do you think he's going to call tonight?" Jane asked, looking up at her producer with an expectant expression.

"I don't know," he replied, eyes down on the screens of the many computers in front of him in his little room. "He never calls on a schedule, does he?" Jane shook her head as she leaned back in her chair, a sigh leaving her.

Her mysterious caller had been dialing in sporadically for the past several weeks, and Jane would be lying if she said that she didn't look forward to it every time he did. At first, it was a slight annoyance, because he seemed to take a lot of pleasure in goading her, but as the calls continued, she would actually admit that she was quite… _fond _of the strange, nameless man who liked to talk to her for no other reason than to pick her brain.

At least, that's what he told her the last time he called. He said it in that low, raspy voice of his that, if she had been alone when listening to it, would have melted her into a puddle of Jane flavored goo. It was possible that she had a tiny crush on the odd man, but it was purely based on his apparent intelligence and the chocolatey quality of his voice.

In real life, he probably had a face like a bowl of oatmeal and the manners of some frat boy, no matter how polished and charming he sounded.

"You're on in five, Jane," her producer warned her.

Jane sucked in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the silly butterflies in her belly at the idea of him calling. It had been several days since she had last heard from him, and the more time that passed, the more anticipation built up inside of her. Which was _absolutely _ridiculous, she reminded herself firmly as she leaned back toward the microphone.

_Beep!_

"_And _we're back," she announced, forcefully ignoring her fluttering nerves. "Thanks for staying with me, guys. Now I'm going to get to your phone calls. If you'd like to call in, just remember to call the hotline now at one eight-hundred ASTROS."

The brunette flicked her eyes toward her monitor, which showed the list of numbers calling in. It was useless looking for a number for him, though, because he used a different one each time. _Another clue that he's probably a psycho. _

Picking the number at the top of the list, Jane's heart jumped into her throat as the line connected. "Good evening, caller," she greeted, forcefully casual, "how are you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks!" That was certainly _not _her mysterious caller. The female voice was high and excited, the exact opposite from the man she wanted to hear from.

Just restraining a sigh of disappointment, Jane replied, "That's great to hear. What did you call in for tonight?"

"First of all, I just wanna say that I really like your show, Jane! My husband and I like to listen at night when he comes home from work so we don't have to…"

In the end, the woman didn't have a productive thing to say in her brain, which always annoyed her. Jane understood and appreciated the fact that they wanted to tell her how much they liked the show, but that was why she had an email address specifically for fanmail. If they didn't want to actually talk science, they had no reason to be on the air.

When she finally found a good place to cut the woman off, it was done with the utmost relief. Even if the strange caller didn't dial in, was it too much to hope for someone who actually was on _topic? _She had picked a good one, too! Everyone had heard about Tony Stark, and everyone seemed to have an opinion on his goal of being the first man to step on Mars. She had assumed that such a topic would be swarming with people wanting to put their thoughts in.

"Alright, time for another caller," she said, not even bothering to anything but glance at the list before she picked another number at random. There was a click and then the background noise that every call had, even if the person was in a completely quiet room. "Hi caller, you're on with Jane. How are you tonight?"

A beat of silence passed, and Jane was opening her mouth to ask if anyone was there when a low, smooth voice filled her headphones. "Good evening, Jane," her caller murmured in that bedroom voice of his, "it's been too long since we last spoke."

It felt like her tongue had been tied into knots. _It's him. _The mysterious man with the voice like velvet. Jane locked eyes with her producer through the glass that separated them, his face a mixture of amused and exasperated. He shook his head and looked away, like he couldn't believe this was happening _again. _

Jane shook herself out of her paralyzed state and lightly cleared her throat, her cheeks filling with color at being so obviously caught off-guard. "I should have known you would call tonight," she finally replied, trying to keep the smile out of her voice. "You always call when we talk about eccentric billionaires."

_"Tsk, _Jane," he chided in that voice of his that made her insides warm deliciously, "don't presume I'm so easy to decipher. Perhaps it's some other reason not connected to the idiots you speak of. Maybe I just missed you."

He _loved _doing that to her. Jane didn't know how he knew, but she was certain he could tell she was sitting there with butterflies in her belly and her lip caught between her teeth like a schoolgirl. "What did I say about flirting last time you called?" she scolded, trying her damnedest not sound like she actually _enjoyed _it.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot about that," he replied in a way that made it completely obvious he hadn't. "You said I wasn't allowed to flirt with a radio host, especially if I didn't give you my name. It's too bad for you that I am going to do it anyway." He sounded so smug that Jane was sure she would probably hate him if she knew him in real life, but as it was, that tone actually made him sound more attractive over the phone.

_Damn him. _

"This is a science show," Jane reminded him, smiling to herself as she toyed with the corner of her notes, "you aren't allowed to flirt on a show about science. I told you that."

"So you did, Jane -" oh, she loved the way he said her name "- but I simply don't care. I suspect you don't either."

Oh god, she couldn't look her producer in the eye now. Jane dropped her elbows onto the table and covered her blushing face with her hands, only leaving her mouth visible. He was trying to humiliate her, just like usual, and damn him if it wasn't effective. "Did you actually have an opinion on the subject at hand?" she asked, trying to sound more annoyed than flustered, which was difficult.

She heard him take a breath, and she imagined that he was probably smiling quite broadly at her then. "I do, of course," he replied, his lovely voice quite amused. "Tony Stark is an idiot who could barely tie his shoes without his assistant, but there is no doubt in my mind that he will get to Mars when he says he will."

Jane hadn't been lying when she said he always called when she was talking about the people of high society. He always seemed to have an opinion about them, as if he actually knew them - or like he spent his days scanning the headlines for the rich folk like the creep he probably was.

"You don't think it's a bold claim?" she asked, genuinely curious. Creep or not, he seemed quite intelligent, and he usually had some interesting insights into subjects that she hadn't thought of. Even if he was a man with a neckbeard who sat in his underwear all day watching TMZ, he at least _sounded _like he actually knew what he was talking about. "With private space travel not even reaching the moon yet, it seems just a bit of a risk to go all out and say he'll be on Mars by next year."

"Who says they haven't been to the moon yet?" he asked, sounding smug again.

Jane snorted in an unladylike way and smiled to herself. "If Stark had been to the moon, we would have all heard about it by now. He would have carved his name in the Sea of Tranquility and sent out a worldwide snapchat."

He laughed then, making her toes curl in that it-should-be-illegal way he was so good at. "Oh Jane," he sighed out when his chuckles died down, "I do so hope he was listening to that."

"Tony Stark does _not _listen to my show," she replied, rolling her eyes at the absurd notion.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miss Foster." He was sounding cryptic now, which she was almost a hundred percent sure was an act. No one could sound so mysterious so often without practicing in the mirror a lot.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, dismissing the whole idea altogether. The alternative was too humiliating to contemplate.

"I didn't call to talk about Tony, though," he admitted, which didn't surprise her at all. He almost never called for the topic, except when it involved making fun of people. Jane smiled to herself and leaned her chin onto her palm, knowing she was enjoying this conversation far more than she should be.

"Why did you call, then?" she prompted, hardly as annoyed as she would be if he was any other caller.

"I'm taking you to lunch tomorrow," he announced, as calm and sure as a man stating that the sky was blue.

_"Excuse_ me?" she sputtered, thrown completely off-kilter.

"We're going to lunch tomorrow, Jane," he patiently repeated, as if that wasn't a completely odd and slightly creepy thing to say, considering they had never met and never would.

Jane looked up at her producer, who was staring at her with his mouth agape. It was an ongoing saga with this particular caller, and they had often discussed him off the air, but even _he _hadn't ever thought he would say something like _that. _

"I-" Jane's tongue went fuzzy when she tried to formulate a reply, which was utterly mortifying. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I- I don't even know your name," she said, moments before she realized just how dumb that sounded.

"You'll learn it quite quickly, I assure you."

Completely baffled, Jane groped for some sort of excuse to get him off the crazy idea of actually meeting her. Sexy voice aside, she had no plans on going for lunch with some guy she had never met, didn't know the name of, and suspected might be a serial killer with a fetish for radio hosts. "Um," she said, finally landing on a good excuse, "I can't. I have a big meeting tomorrow."

She could hardly _believe _she was actually trying to find a legitimate excuse to not go out with this man, but it was the truth. She was meeting the man who bought out the whole satellite radio affiliate tomorrow for lunch, which was something she _really _needed to prepare herself for, now that she thought about it. Loki Odinson was apparently a big fan of her show and wanted to talk about some other "opportunities" for her, whatever that meant.

Jane certainly couldn't miss that for some psycho who lived in his basement.

The man paused, and for a moment she thought she was free and clear. As curious as she was to finally see if he was as strange as she pictured him to be, she also knew that she was probably better off not meeting the man. Sexy voice or not, she wasn't too keen on being the subject of some obsessive fan date. She thought was free and clear, too, until he spoke again. "I'm aware," he murmured, sounding like the cat who got the cream. "Roudin at noon. We're discussing your contract. My assistant it the one who called you."

All the blood drained from Jane's face as she listened, the only thought making it through her shock being, _oh my god._

"And Jane," he added, so smug she could nearly _feel _it, "do feel free to call me Loki."

And with that, the line went dead.

_Beep!_


	15. A Night in Oslo II

**Anon asked: **_If you're still taking prompts: Loki/Jane, Sickness._

_._

The first time Beatrice got sick, Loki had assumed that Jane would be the calm one, the one to offer logic and comfort. Since he had found her four months ago in New Mexico, he had all but sewn himself into her life, and in doing so, he had gotten to know her in ways he had only dreamed of during his long search.

He learned that she was an odd mix of shyness and passion, kindness and quick temper, sexual prowess and modesty. She was playful but deadly serious about her work, and so proud that it took him two months of cajoling and persuading to get her to move in with him. Jane was fiercely independent, and it was a great annoyance to him that he was not allowed to shower her in gifts as he liked. He could spoil their daughter (and still, four months since her birth, he still wasn't used to that title) all he wanted, but she hated being seen as a "gold digger" as she called it.

But in all his study of her, he had assumed that she would handle stress well. In fact, he rather thought she did, considering how she put up with him. However, he failed to take into account the fact that being a mother was another beast entirely - nearly a whole separate personality from a woman's usual state - and how she handled things regarding their daughter was completely different than how she might in regards to herself.

Beatrice was Jane's everything, he found. Whereas they were still getting to know one another, Jane had had nearly a year getting to know "her little bean", with no one else to help or speak to. Beatrice, squishy and perpetually moist as she was, was Jane's whole universe. She protected her fiercely, was constantly speaking to her about things she could not possibly comprehend, and could barely stand it when she was out of sight.

Still, Jane was a calm mother. She was not easily flustered by wailing or accidents, and she didn't hover over him when he was taking his time getting to know his child.

He assumed that she would not freak out when their daughter inevitably fell ill, as all children did, but he was wrong.

_Very _wrong.

"Did you sanitize the thermometer?"

"Yes," Loki replied patiently as he watched Jane circle the nursery anxiously, the crying baby in her arms. She was trying all her usual tricks to get her to calm down, like walking with her and humming softly, but nothing could calm the feverish child.

They had been up for over nineteen hours now, and Jane's anxiousness and fatigue were only making things worse. The woman he was falling in love with was an utter mess, and he rather thought it was time for him to step in. "Jane," he said, stepping into the opulently decorated nursery, baby thermometer in hand. "Jane, you look like you're about to rattle apart. Please sit down."

The exhausted, stressed woman shook her head, her expression pinched as she cradled the back of their wailing daughter's head. "She'll only cry more," she objected, doing another turn around the room. "Did you call the doctor again?"

"I did," he answered, sighing deeply, as he watched her bounce and sway, trying in vain to calm Beatrice. "He said that her fever is not high enough to warrant a hospital visit. And since we managed to give her milk just before she napped, she should be okay. Jane, she's going to be _fine. _You must allow yourself to rest and allow her to fight off the sickness on her own."

Never in all his years did he think _he _would ever be the calm parent. If anything, he had assumed that he would never put himself in the path of having children, and if he did, he thought that he would be too disgusted by such things as throw up and diapers to even be around when such things happened. But somehow he had ended up being the calm parent, the voice of reason, as well as someone offering comfort.

His brother would be laughing his ass off if he could see him now.

"I _want _to sleep, but I can't," she insisted, sending him a pitiful, worried look. It made something inside him ache to see her like this, and even though he was still unsure about his role as a father, it also _ate _at him to know his daughter was in discomfort. The woman he cared immensely for and the baby he was learning to love were both in trouble (relatively minor as it was), and so he needed to fix the issue.

He couldn't take Beatrice's fever from her, no matter how much he wanted to, but he _could _do something about her fretting mother.

"No, Jane," he stated firmly, "this cannot go on. You are not helping Beatrice, you're hurting her. Your anxiety is making her feel worse." It was harsh, he knew, but it was the truth. Loki stepped closer to the mother and child, holding out his hands for the baby. "Give her to me, Jane. You are not fit to do this anymore. Get some sleep. I'll take care of her."

Jane opened her mouth to heatedly protest, but he sharply cut her off. "Do you think me incompetent, Jane?" he asked her, expression stony. "Do you think I cannot care for my own daughter? Or _you, _for that matter? It is my job to look after you and our child. Do not insult me, Jane."

She looked startled, and the strain of the situation and her lack of sleep made her quick to tears. They pooled in those big brown eyes he loved so much, but he could not waver. Gentling, he gripped both of her arms softly, his thumbs rubbing there in small circles. "Jane," he whispered, barely heard over Beatrice's cries, his eyes staring intently into hers. "Jane, you must listen to me. I do this because I care. I will watch her and see to her every comfort, if you will but do the same for yourself."

She blinked, causing one fat tear to escape and roll down her cheek. The sight of it nearly broke his heart. For how much he enjoyed causing strife and getting her angry at him, he found that he could not bear the sight of her crying in front of him. With the utmost care, Loki used his thumb to swipe the tear from her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to comfort her. "Do not worry, Jane. I'll take care of our daughter."

Jane sniffled, a ragged breath leaving her, and slowly nodded. "You'll give her her medicine in an hour?" she asked anxiously, though there was a definite note of resignation in her voice. "And you'll wake me up if her fever goes up at all?"

"Of course, dearest Jane," he assured her, relieved to finally have her getting some rest. He watched her swallow thickly, her eyes darting to their daughter several times before she finally, reluctantly, transferred her into her father's waiting arms. He wasn't exactly keen to hold a screaming, slobbering baby, but he would. Beatrice had a place in his heart that was growing so quickly he could barely keep up, right beside her mother's place. If he had to put up with his finely tailored shirts getting puked on for her, he would.

When the baby was safely tucked in his arms, he gave Jane a confident nod and motioned for her to leave the room. "Go, Jane," he commanded her, a small smile on his lips, "sleep well. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Jane nodded reluctantly, her eyes glued to their daughter for a long moment, before she seemed to force herself to look away. Sniffling, she hustled out of the nursery, and Loki knew that if she had gone any slower, she would have just turned around and come back.

"Hush, darling girl," he murmured in Beatrice's ear as he stroked her back with his long fingers. "Everything is alright." Beatrice seemed to calm down slowly as he spoke, her red, pinched face easing just slightly as her wails turned into pitiful whimpers. He had a feeling that Jane's anxiety had caused a lot of discomfort for the baby, and that theory seemed to be confirmed by how quickly she calmed when her mother left the room. Beatrice was used to Jane being a calming, sweet presence. Having her flustered and exhausted probably upset her more than her fever did.

"Now, then," he said, feeling _quite _pleased with himself now that Beatrice had calmed, "how should we get that fever to go away?" Stroking the back of her head with his thumb, Loki tried to think back to what his mother had done for him when he had a fever as a child.

"Oh, that's right," he muttered to himself as he padded out of the nursery on bare feet, heading towards the kitchen. The baby rested on his chest and shoulder, secured to his body with one large hand, her little face pink and her expression tight, on the brink of breaking out in a wail at any moment.

The father hastily rifled through the drawers of the kitchen, searching for a a suitable dishrag, and eventually pulled one of Jane's old ones out. It was a soft thing, obviously well worn but recently washed, and it would do just fine for what he had in mind.

One hand still carefully holding his child, Loki managed to wet the towel in cool water, wring it out, and then set it on the marble countertops before he moved over to the freezer to pull out four smallish ice cubes. Those in hand, he padded back over to the cloth and set the min the center, his hand slowly but surely wrapping the cubes up in the damp towel. Once it was all rolled up, he carefully balanced the cloth in hand, trying not to spill the ice cubes out of the side, and pressed it to the back of Beatrice's neck.

The baby squealed in surprise, but quickly calmed down as the coolness began to seep through her heated skin. Leaning against the countertop, Loki sighed with relief as he watched her tiny face unscrew itself and her eyelids begin to droop. He was no amazing father, and he wasn't even sure he was a halfway decent one yet, but he _did _care for his daughter, if he didn't love her already, and when _she _was happy, so was he.

"You've turned me into fool, Beatrice," he noted ruefully as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "An utter fool. Your mother as well. The both of you will be the end of me."


	16. Hellfire

_Noted: I'm taking a very brief (as in, this is it) break from our regularly scheduled prompts to give you this ridiculous drabble that came to me late the other night when I was tripping on cough syrup and thinking about Anglo-Saxon myths. _

.

Honestly, Jane blamed the king for all her troubles.

The people of her village thought to blame the gods, or the sinners, or even the tides of time, but she knew better. Gods and sinners, time and chance – none of that was the cause of all their troubles. The gods did not make taxes, after all, and neither did they make the incredibly foolish mistake of being too proud with a dragon.

Her fellow villagers were an idiotic, superstitious bunch, she had long ago decided. They would rather blame poor management of resources on goblins stealing all the grain in the night, and thought that the stars in the sky were diamonds a princess from a thousand years ago tossed up into the air for the gods. They were quick to make judgments based on the scantest of evidence, and rarely listened to reason. Perhaps there had been hope for them before this, but Jane had decided on it once and for all. They were a dumb, brutish lot, and if this was how she was to die, it was a blessing. At least she wouldn't have to suffer their idiocy another second.

_Still,_ she thought as she stood there chained to a boulder, _I blame the king for this whole mess in the first place. _

If he had only offered up the dragon's tribute like every king before him had done, none of this would have happened. But His Majesty King Thor was young, only a year on the throne, and hungry to make a name for himself as a strong, proud leader. He refused to offer a tribute to the dragon, disregarding the hundreds of years of tradition (and _safety) _for the sake of his pride.

It was _his _fault whole swaths of the country had been plundered and destroyed. It was _his _fault people were dying. And it was _his _fault she was chained to this bloody boulder.

If King Thor had just given the dragon his proper payment, he would have never had to fear for the safety of his wealth – and he never would have thought to move nearly the entire treasury to their tiny hamlet in the hope that it would not be discovered by the beast seeking it as his dutiful payment. Thor made the miscalculation that dragons were dull, witless beasts who had eyes only for gold and no brains to see past it. Every young child in the countryside could have told him differently. _They _knew the power and cunning of dragons, since they were the ones traditionally slaughtered when kings such as him were stupid enough to insult them.

Unfortunately, just because the people knew the creature had sense, didn't mean _they _themselves had any. Which was why Jane was in her current predicament: chained to a large boulder at the edge of a bluff overlooking the town, a gift to appease the rampaging creature. They hoped a virgin sacrifice would spare them from his wrath, and since Jane was an outsider, an orphan who lurked in the night and preferred books to company, it was an easy choice to make. Could she really blame them? No, not when they were so ignorant they could barely buckle their belts in the morning, but that didn't stop her from hating them any less as she stood up there, shivering in the wind and dressed only in a plain cotton shift.

Now, she couldn't say that she knew a lot about dragons, but she highly doubted one measly country girl in her underthings was going to save them from him, not when it went far deeper than a lust for gold. She wasn't being offered by the king, after all, and so the dragon would not be appeased. Her town would burn because they were stupid enough to think this was about _greed._

Of course, she had told them as much when they pulled her from her bed in the middle of the night in traditional countryside style: carrying torches and stinking of whiskey. _A mob, _she had thought sarcastically as she was dragged to the town center in her nightclothes, _oh yes, that'll fix things. All of you get together, drink too much, and start carrying torches. That'll beget fantastic solutions to your problems, you bunch of bloody idiots. _

It was an honor, the eldest of the town leaders had told her, to die for your people. She would be remembered fondly and dearly missed.

Jane had spit at his feet.

That, in hindsight, was probably not the wisest decision, considering her position at the time, but she hadn't been able to restrain herself. They could kill her, she had said, but she would at least be given the courtesy of being told the truth. They wouldn't miss her, and they were probably all going to die anyway, so they could happily shove it.

In the end, none of her vitriol or common sense had saved her. She was stripped down, washed, her hair braided, perfumed, dressed in a simple white shift, and promptly carried up to the bluff, her hands and feet tied so that she would not fight them and dirty herself. A virgin had to look clean, after all, to appeal to the beast. And after that, they had hammered bolts into a boulder at the crest of the hill and chained her to them by the wrists, as if regular rope would simply not do.

She cursed them all as they built the dragon fire in front of her, the ice-cold flames nearly licking the front of her shift as they built it up into a beacon to draw the eye of the beast.

"You're all going to die!" she had screamed at them as they began to file back down the bluff, not a single one of them meeting her eyes. "This isn't about _greed, _you morons! If you really wanted to save your yellow asses, you would put the bloody _king _up here!"

And then she was alone.

Jane was left to die there by herself, shivering in the cool Autumn wind, her arms shackled to the boulder behind her, spread wide like she was awaiting an embrace. The fire was colder than the wind, the pale yellow flames deceptively bright, and it did very little to cast away the large stone of fear that settled in her belly when all she could hear was the crackle of the fire and the whistling of the wind.

She was going to die, and so was everyone else, because no one was smart enough to look past their fear and see the true heart of the issue. Jane almost wished that her death at the hands of the dragon _would _save the poor, ignorant brutes in the town below her, but she knew that wasn't the case. Her death would be just as pointless as every other one that came before her. They could all save themselves, too, if they just left the town to the dragon.

But doing so would leave them at the mercy of the king, and for all his rumored kind heartedness, even he would not hesitate to try each and every one of them for treason if they abandoned his gold to save their skins. Maybe being burned by the icy fire of a dragon was better than dying a traitor, but Jane didn't know. She never would. The decision to die as an unwilling martyr had already been made for her, and the anger that inspired in her was _almost _enough to make her forget her fear.

Jane leaned back against the rock behind her, her legs having begun to ache from standing so rigidly in one place for so long. She couldn't sit without having her arms up in the air, but she could lean back so that some of her weight was put against the rock and her body was put mostly out of the way of the fire burning so cheerily in front of her. Those big brown eyes watched the merrily crackling signal fire malevolently, as if she could will it to go out by her glare alone. It was hell fire, the bastard flames that destroy lands and kill thousands. It was born from the gullet of a dragon, but men could save an ember of the fire and use it if they were foolish enough.

No dragon could pass by this side of the country and _not _see the roaring fire in front of her. And if a dragon saw it, it would know that it was being summoned. It wouldn't even be happenstance in this case, though, because they knew the dragon was coming. It had been spotted only a day's flight from their hamlet, setting towns ablaze left and right. In all honesty, Jane was surprised it hadn't already razed their tiny, insignificant town and looted all of the king's gold by now.

Standing there, arms bound with iron shackles, and fire raging before her, Jane knew that these were her last moments. She could cry, she supposed, but what use would it do? She had always been the practical sort, and tears were never practical. Besides, she was still too deep in shock to have her heart catch up with her mind yet. Jane hoped that it would stay that way. She didn't want to die in fear. Surprise and annoyance, sure, but not terror.

Perhaps that was the way to go out with some dignity, she thought grimly. Nearly naked and chained like a common criminal for no other crime than her sex and position as a fringe-dweller, the only way she could die without shame was if she confronted death as she did everything else that was not the stars: vaguely annoyed, unimpressed, and quite bored. The dragon could eat her whole and still she would die with dignity if she gave him a good telling-off first.

And maybe, if she was feeling generous, she could try and persuade the dragon that he was in the wrong place.

Jane sighed, knowing that she probably should, if she got the chance. They had offered her up like a steak on a silver platter to the beast, but did that mean every last one of them deserved to burn in that terrible fire? What shame would follow her into whatever afterlife there was if she did not at least try to save them? Jane's mouth twisted bitterly at the thought, but she knew she had to. They had ostracized her for her intelligence and lack of parents, stripped her nude in front of dozens, and offered her up to be eaten like a roasted pheasant, but she had to try.

The brunette shook her head, deciding that she didn't want hate and anger to be among the last feelings she had on this earth. Jane clenched and unclenched her numb fingers, the irons chafing her wrists when she tried to get into a more comfortable position. Giving up on comfort, she glanced upwards, past the dancing sparks the freezing fire spit up into the darkness, her eyes drawn toward everything that mattered to her.

Hundreds of thousands of stars winked down at her, same as ever – if not brighter. There was no moon that night, and so she could see each constellation she so dearly loved more clearly than she had in months. Standing there, freezing, miserable, prepared to die a gruesome death; Jane felt a small sense of peace settle over her. Perhaps the stars were not diamonds, but they meant everything to her. They were her family when she had none. They did not change and they did not waver. They were constant, and always would be.

She would die soon enough, but the stars would continue on. There was a measure of comfort in that.

To calm herself, she began to recite the constellations aloud, repeating the names and stories without a hitch over the increasingly loud crackle of the fire. Jane wasn't sure she believed in gods, but if there was a creator of the heavens, she hoped that when she died, she would get the chance to thank him or her, because they had given her everything – a companion, a purpose, a reason for living. No doubt when the villagers ventured into her tiny home after her death, they would find her stacks and stacks of notes and books. They would probably think her some sort of witch.

If they lived past the morning, of course.

On that note, Jane began to recitation over again, drawing herself away from the grimness of the whole situation with force. She was going to die either way, after all. There was no need to dwell on it if there was nothing she could do to change it.

The signal fire had grown large in front of her, so large that she could feel the icy prickles of the flames against her bare feet, forcing her further against the rock. It roared, consuming all the wood and tinder the villagers had fed it with, and became so loud that Jane had to nearly yell to hear herself. She had heard dragon fire was loud, like the roar of a dragon himself, but she had never suspected it could be quite like _that. _Frustrated, she yelled the names of the stars like a battle cry over the spitting flames. The cacophony was so loud and so close to her that she was completely unaware of the deep, thunderous beating of wings closing in on her. She was deaf to the approaching danger until she felt the great gusts of wind stir her hair and beat at the flames, tossing smoke and sparks her way.

The air and smoke from the fire hit her relentlessly as the great, looming shape of the dragon closed in, and Jane scrambled into a more upright position, her back pressing flat against the rock as she stared at the massive beast that was heading straight for her. Her doom had come more quickly than she anticipated. Not even halfway through her constellations, Jane didn't feel ready to die. The words she had been yelling lodged in her throat like a stone, and for the first time since she was a child and her mother fell ill, Jane felt true terror at what the future held.

She had grown up with terrible stories of dragons, describing their great size, terrible crimson eyes, and wickedly sharp teeth, but nothing – _nothing – _compared to actually seeing a dragon in the flesh.

He was the biggest thing she had ever seen.

He eclipsed the stars overhead, his wings cast shadows on the whole village below, and his head alone was bigger than the biggest building she had ever seen. As he swooped down, aiming straight for the fire (and _her), _she shrank backwards against the rock, like the cool stone could somehow hide her from those huge red eyes. He was on her now, those massive wings no longer beating but rather gliding, until he was right overhead. Those wide, powerful appendages stretched out into their full length and swept forward in a snapping motion, suddenly stopping his momentum and whipping a large gust of air, smoke, and dirt directly into her face.

Jane gasped and wheezed, jerking on her chains in a vain attempt to cover her face as he landed, the ground shaking like it was not made of stone and dirt but something far more flimsy. The rock behind her trembled, and so did she. Her face turned away and eyes squeezed tightly shut, Jane forgot her promise to be brave and strong. She could feel him approach, could feel the air change when the massive creature closed in on her. Wind puffed against her face, rustling her hair, but it was slightly warm and moist, nearly making her gag when she realized it wasn't wind at all, but breath.

But terrified as she was, Jane was still human. Not even she could resist the temptation to look at the stuff of nightmares and horror stories. Her stomach rolling with fear and disgust, the woman licked her dirty, chapped lips and slowly turned her head forward, her eyes still tightly shut. Morbid curiosity ate at her, but fear still kept her eyes shut. She waited for the fire to come, to sear her flesh from her bones, or for his teeth to do something similar.

_Is this how I am to die? _She asked herself as she stood there, trembling like a leaf. _A terrified child huddled against a rock? Never to look my murderer in the eye? _

Was that how her parents had raised her? Was that how Erik had taught her?

_No._

She forced her eyes open, and promptly wished she had kept the screwed shut. The dragon was so close that if her hands were unshackled, she could have reached out and laid her hand on his snout, and his head alone completely dwarfed her. Jane stared at the monster before her, nearly numb with shock and fear.

First, she saw his eyes. Nearly the size of her head, they were slit down the middle like a cats' eyes, and were the color of the freshest blood. They nearly _glowed _against the dark blue scales, as if there was a fire burning within them that was lit by magic. He watched her with those huge eyes like a person, an old intelligence in him telling her that King Thor had truly been a fool to cross him. They held her captive for a timeless moment, refusing to let go until he suddenly leaned closer, his nose nearly touching her shoulder as he inspected her.

Jane gasped, too scared to actually scream, and leaned as far back as she could, her eyes darting around the beast as if she was looking for a way to beat him back. She noted his great, gold gilded horns, and the teeth as long as her arm, alongside the incredibly large claws on each foot that could tear her apart like she was made of butter. No stories could accurately capture how terrifying this beast was, she decided, biting back a whimper when his nose just stirred her hair.

"Stop!" she cried as she saw his blue lips begin to pull back from his teeth, the fire from his belly glowing in his throat and the gaps between those terrible weapons. Her voice was high and not exactly intimidating, but it seemed to give him pause. The creature's lips lowered back over his teeth, and the small tendrils of white smoke hissed out of his nostrils as he slowly pulled back, one great foot nearly crushing the massive bonfire into nothing as he moved.

He watched her expectantly, as he if was waiting for her to explain exactly _why _he should stop. Jane watched him, her chest heaving and her arms straining against her shackles. Her throat stung from the smoke of the fire and fear tied her tongue into knots, but she had to find a way to speak. He would kill her anyway, but perhaps she could do _some _good before she died. Deserving or not, she didn't want everyone in the town below to burn. This terrible monster would destroy them all, but being a coward would not be her last act on this world. Swallowing with difficulty, she looked the monster directly in the eyes, as if he were a person and not a beast. As if he could not cook her with that magical flame in his breast, or tear her to ribbons with those shining teeth of his.

"I know you're going to kill me," she stated, voice hoarse and strained with both fear and smoke inhalation. "I know that. I'm not going to try and persuade you differently, because it would be a waste of my very precious breath at this point." Jane licked her lips once more, trying to gauge if he could understand her or not. Dragons were cunning and cruel, but could they understand human speech? She had no idea. He seemed to, by the look in his eyes. She hoped he could.

"I just- I just want to say," she paused, clearing her throat so that it would not crack, "that I know this isn't about gold. Not really. You're teaching Thor a lesson. I get that. I even support it. I know I'm j-just a country girl who knows little about what happens in the capital. But that's no reason to kill the people down there. They aren't part of it." Jane wasn't sure, but it almost looked like he was raising an eyebrow at her, with the meaty flesh around his eye arching in a distinctly… _human _way. As if he was saying, _"Them? The people who are letting you die?" _

She nodded vigorously, feeling a bit of strength return to her as she actually leaned _toward _the dragon. _"Yes, _them," she confirmed, the chains rattling against the stone as she instinctively tried to speak with her arms. "They're stupid an-and they can't see past their own noses, but they're still _people_. You have a problem with the King, not them. If you want the gold, take it. Take it _all._ Just spare the people. _Please." _

The dragon watched her with those intelligent eyes of his, every breath ruffling her hair slightly. One huge foot stood in the remains of the manmade dragon fire, and his wings shifted against the powerful muscles of his back, as if he were deep in thought and shifting his weight without realizing it. Jane stood there, paralyzed, as she watched him watch _her._

It seemed to take a lifetime, but finally the creature seemed to come to a decision. The look in his glowing crimson eyes changed, and for a moment, he looked like the cat that got the cream. Jane paled, her doe eyes widening with panic, and shrank back against the stone once more, knowing that this time he would surely kill her. Those blue lips pulled back in what looked like a dragon approximation of a grin, revealing every last one of his many huge, sharp teeth.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest as he loomed closer, those teeth only inches away from her face. She was going to die, whether by devouring or burning she did not know, but it didn't really matter at that point. It was the end.

_There is so much I never learned, _she thought mournfully. _So many stars I never charted. _

Acrid smoke billowed from between his teeth now, the glowing flame illuminating his throat and chest. The white smoke filled her eyes, her nose, and her mouth, forcing out the air she desperately needed. Jane coughed and gagged, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. _Eat me! _She wanted to scream. _Eat me! _Anything was better than suffocation, she realized, her mind getting foggy as her throat and eyes burned. It felt like fire in her lungs, and it was agony.

But he didn't eat her. He hovered above her, his massive head mere inches away, as his throat worked, pushing out more and more smoke instead of his icy flames. There was no air to be had, and Jane very quickly realized that _this _was how she was to die. He would smother the breath out of her in the most agonizing way possible. Her ears rang and involuntary tears coursed down her cheeks, making tracks in the dust and ash that had coated them. Her head lulled forward, almost bumping into those ferocious teeth, and within moments she had passed out, her last thought an indistinct mush of fear and self-deprecation.

Darkness held such a grip over her that she did not even stir when the chains snapped, nor when the dragon gripped her frail body in one of his dangerous claws and took to the air again, leaving nothing but a smoldering fire and broken chains on the bluff.

.

She awoke to the sound of birdsong.

The lilting noise echoed above her, slowly penetrating the haze in her mind. Wakefulness came relatively quickly, but the memories of all that had happened (or rather, _didn't _happen) lagged behind. Jane shifted, not recalling her threadbare mattress ever being so comfortable as what she was currently laying on. Frowning, she lifted a hand to her temple, a dull ache pounding in her head. Had she drunk too much the night before? She hadn't done that since she was just a girl, so why… Her throat and nose stung viciously, as if they had been scorched, and Jane's eyes flew open at the sensation.

Gasping, the brunette shot up from where she had been laying, her eyes swinging wildly around for the monstrous beast that should have eaten her already. Her eyes darted about, taking in the massive nest of plush cushions she had been lounging on, as well as the jagged stone walls that rose up around her in a dome. Lanterns were scattered throughout the room, and when she looked up, she could just make out the shapes of the singing birds nesting in the crevices of the cave ceiling. On any other day she might have been thoroughly perplexed by the odd juxtaposition of the sheer opulence of the furnishings and the cave they were in, but not today.

Today, her most pressing concern was _how _she got there, and _where the hell the dragon was. _

Scrambling to her feet, Jane nearly knocked over a fine silver pitcher of placed near her head on a small, low table. Her head whipped around as she heard the clatter, and when she spotted the gleam of light on the liquid in the pitcher, her throat constricted, making her wince. For a moment, her panic and fear were overwhelmed by the burning in her throat. Desperate to ease it, she grasped the pitcher, ignored the cup next to it, and promptly drank as much as she was physically able. The water was ice cold, and it seemed to sooth the damage done by the smoke as it slid down her throat and into her belly.

She had never tasted something so sweet as that pitcher of water, and she mourned the loss of it when the pitcher was finally drained. Gasping for breath, she swiped at her mouth, wiping away the water that had dribbled down her chin in her haste. "Gods," she mumbled, dropping the pitcher onto the cushions carelessly. Now that her thirst was satiated, she needed to figure out where she was and, more importantly, where the _dragon _was.

The room she was in was large and filled with pillows and blankets, large enough to fit a dragon, she thought, but happily empty of one. _That _was a relief, but that opened up a whole new set of problems. Why hadn't she died? Where was she? How did she get there? What happened to the village?

None of those questions could be answered in the room she was in, she shrewdly realized. Taking a deep breath, Jane decided that she could no longer stay there. At the very least she needed to answer questions, and at most, she needed to escape wherever she was and return to her home. _If it still exists._

Noting with more than a pinch of unease that her nightgown was still the same dirty thing it had been when she passed out, but that her face, neck, and hair had been meticulously cleaned and brushed of all ash and dust, Jane felt her disorientation increase. It was certainly _nice _to not be dirty, but the idea of an absent stranger cleaning her without her knowledge was not something that pleased her. Swallowing thickly, Jane decided not to dwell on that just yet. First, she had to figure out where she was.

She crept around the cushions on bare feet, moving toward the mouth of the cave. Peeking out, Jane saw a long, dim hallway made of cut stone, rows of small lanterns lighting the way to another opening at the opposite end. Peering into the semi-darkness, Jane narrowed her eyes at the opening. There was no movement in the corridor, but she thought she could just see a wink of light, the shine of something metallic, and since she had nowhere else to go, she figured she might as well start there.

The stone was cool under her feet, but Jane didn't care about that so much as the sound her steps made. Every noise seemed to echo in the hall, and Jane cringed whenever a pebble skittered or her shift brushed her legs. She stopped and started over and over again, freezing each time she made a noise, just waiting for a dragon to burst out and roast her. It seemed to take forever to reach the other end of the hall, but when she finally peered into the opening, Jane felt her mouth drop open in shock. Luckily, she spotted no dragon, but something equally as awe-inspiring.

Before her, in the biggest room she had ever seen, were _mountains _of gold and treasures. Countless coins, chests, jewels, thrones, bars, and every other imaginable thing of value filled that room, which could probably fit her whole village easily. Dim light filtered in from small holes in the domed, rock ceiling, illuminating parts of the gold and jewels in shafts of pale light. There was more wealth in that massive chamber than there was in the entire kingdom, she estimated, her mind trying its hardest to grasp just what she was seeing. For a woman who had only held gold in her hands once or twice, seeing _that _was like seeing the sky turn green, or like having Thor himself seek her out to propose marriage.

_Impossible. Overwhelming. Utterly absurd._

It was amazing and _beautiful, _right up until her sharp mind snapped back into focus and she realized just what it was.

_A dragon's hoard._

She had unconsciously stepped into the room, drawn in by the absurd beauty of all the glittering wealth, but when she figured out what it all was, she jerked back as if she had been repelled, her clumsy steps spilling gold coins and a particularly large, jeweled goblet from their places. The clatter echoed throughout the chamber like an explosion, and Jane froze like a cornered animal, face pale as a sheet of parchment.

But a mighty dragon did not rise out of the hoard, ready to burn her alive for coming near it. No wings rose up around her, and no claws shot forward to tear her to pieces. Instead, she heard a deep, raspy chuckle from somewhere near the center of the hoard, where shafts of light illuminated something she hadn't noticed before, distracted by all the wealth she had never so much as dreamed of. Jane stared, gobsmacked, when she spotted the figure that had laughed at her.

He sat on a throne of gold ingots and bars, the highest pile out of all of them, his body completely nude and relaxed, legs spread and arms resting comfortably on a bolt of fine silk and an overturned marble statue. Two large horns rose from the man's forehead, half the length of them gilded into gleaming gold, long, raven hair tumbled down his shoulders like a ink, and all that skin he so shamelessly revealed to her was a deep, cobalt blue.

He was _magnificent._

"Look at you," the man (creature?) spoke, dark amusement in every syllable of his words, "such a little thing. I thought you would perhaps be bigger when I took this form, but I was wrong. You are… _tiny." _

Jane stood stock still, her heart pounding as the man spoke. "Who are _you?"_ she asked, voice trembling, as she looked at those deadly looking horns sprouting from his head. Her voice barely carried over the distance between them, but he seemed to have no problem hearing it. "Where is the dragon?" Was he an elf? A goblin? A demon? Had the villagers really been right all along with their superstitions and stories?

A wide, almost feral smile split the man's face as he slowly stood up from his makeshift throne, every muscle and bone in his body moving as fluidly as if he were made of liquid. His feet made no noise as he moved, and he somehow managed to make it across the chamber of treasures without so much as disturbing a single coin from its place. _"Tsk," _he scolded, grin still in place as he approached, "do you not see the resemblance, woman?" He waved grandly to himself as he loomed over her, his grand height only exacerbated by the mound of treasures he was standing on. He lacked any sort of a shame in regards to his nudity, and when Jane's eyes involuntarily gave his body a cursory glance, that smug smile only widened further.

Standing directly in a shaft of light closest to her, he gave Jane a moment to register exactly what she was looking at.

Blue skin. Large, curved horns dipped in gold. That feral grin. But most importantly, most _chillingly, _it was the eyes. He had large, crimson eyes fringed with long, black eyelashes, and with pupils slit down the middle like a feline's.

Jane scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the monster before her, but she miscalculated and ended up backing herself against the cavern wall instead of escaping into the hall. _"Dragon," _she breathed, neatly tacking on another title in her mind. _Shapeshifter. _

"Very good," he purred, following her retreat with that liquid gate of his, those long, naked legs stepping neatly over every glittering obstacle. His gleaming crimson eyes watched her greedily, taking in the look on her face and the way she held herself against the wall. How small she must have looked to him, she thought, dazed. Even in a human form, he was nearly seven feet tall, all lithe muscle and solid bone. Perhaps he even looked wiry, but her instincts told her that he would have no trouble snapping her in half if he wished.

"You look like a mouse corned by a ravenous cat," he teased, as if he was not the cat in the equation. "You need not fear me, little woman."

"You're a _dragon," _she insisted, incredulous, with her heart in her throat.

"I am aware," he replied, somehow smiling more widely, "but all the same, I will not harm you." He was close now, backing her further into the wall as he lifted one large, blue hand to touch a lock of her hair that rested on her shoulder. His hypnotic red eyes lowered as he fingered the silky strands, as if it was quite an important task he needed to focus on. "Why should I? It is not often a mortal stands up to a dragon for another, let alone those who would sacrifice her to save themselves."

He sighed softly through his nose, as if he were disappointed in the behavior of her fellow villagers, and slowly raised those piercing eyes back to her large, whiskey-colored ones. "What a treasure you must be," he purred, twirling the lock of hair around his finger slowly, "to be so strong and yet so clever. A tiny country mouse you may be, but you are sharper than one might assume. I can see it. I _heard _it, when you were yelling to the stars." He leaned close and bent a bit, his lips lowering to the shell of her ear, barely a centimeter away from touching her. "I do so love rare things," he breathed lowly, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

Jane swallowed, frantically trying to recall every story she had ever heard about dragons. Dragons were dangerous. Dragons breathed fire that was cool but burned you all the same. Dragons loved gold and treasures above all things. _Dragons were notoriously virile. _

"Don't you _dare _touch me!" she exclaimed, outraged. Working purely on adrenalin, Jane braced her forearm against his chest and pushed with all her strength. Startled more than truly moved by her strength, the dragon took a step back, allowing the dainty woman to slip away from him. She scrambled for some sort of weapon in all the gold, picking up decorative dagger from the top of a pile. It was dull, but it was something, and that was enough. Pointing it daringly at the monster, Jane edged around him to slip back into the hall. "How _dare _you lay your hands on me," she seethed, voice trembling.

The dragon was watching her with wide eyes, but he did not look fearful. He looked _delighted _by her show of spine, so much so that a small, disbelieving laugh escaped him. "You _laugh _at me?" she growled, forcefully refusing to think about how this man was truly the massive beast who could fry her in a moment. As a man – even one with horns and blue skin – he was less intimidating. She had stood up to men before, and she would not stop now. "Kill me if you wish," Jane spat at him, "but if you dare lay a hand on me in lust, I _will _make you regret it."

The dragon cocked his head to one side, the slits of his pupils contracting oddly within the setting of those crimson irises. He licked his lips, his expression intensely focused as he watched her. He didn't even glance at the useless weapon in her hand, but rather held her gaze with his own without blinking. "Oh, I have no doubt," he drawled, sounding more pleased than he had any right to. "None at all."

She swallowed, some of her adrenalin leaving her. The arm that held the dagger began to shake slightly, but she forced herself to keep it up. "Good," she told him curtly, as if she was not scared to the marrow of her bones.

A smile curled at the dragon's lips, but he did not try to touch her again. _Thank the gods. _She had never let a naked man touch her before, and she did not plan to allow it now just because this particular one had the power to burn her alive.

"Do tell me," he murmured, his look going from intense to lazy in the blink of an eye, "what is your name, my treasure?"

Her face screwed up at the endearment, her fingers curling more tightly around the hilt of the useless weapon in her hand. "I'm Jane," she told him, tone biting. "I'm no one's treasure. Just Jane."

His crimson eyes gleamed with something she couldn't name and wasn't sure she wanted to. "Oh, but we both know that's not true, Jane." Her name rolled off of his tongue like hot, spiced wine, and Jane felt an involuntary stirring in her belly at the sound of it. No man had ever said her name like that before, and she sure as hell didn't like it now that one had. The dragon seemed to sense this, by the widening of his sharp grin, his perfect, white teeth glowing against his dark blue skin. "You are not just a treasure, dearest. You are _my _treasure."

"And that makes all the difference, does it?" Her voice was biting, but on the inside she trembled with terror when he smiled at her like that, like he knew all of her secrets and planned on using them to ruin her.

"It does," he told her, stepping close again, not even flinching when her dagger pressed against the skin of his chest, just above his heart. Those long lashes lowered dreamily over his crimson eyes as he leaned down, putting them nearly nose-to-nose. She held her breath, her hand trembling as she weakly pressed her useless weapon into his blue skin. "It makes _all _the difference, _Jane," _he whispered, his breath brushing against her lips like smoke. "You'll understand what that means soon enough."


End file.
